The Eyes of My Child
by britt-lipy
Summary: Snape is tasked with protecting Albus' treasure: Aurelia, a witch raised in secret, her power a guarded weapon. They weren't meant to fall in love but when Voldemort wins and Snape is killed, will Aurelia find refuge with Lucius for her and her child.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Potterverse characters. They are owned by JK Rowling.

Aurelia and a handful of other characters you don't recognize, along with the story, though, are mine.

Timeline: HBP and beyond.

* * *

**_Severus._**

The gargoyle leapt aside as the dark Potions Master, Severus Snape, whispered the password. He rolled his eyes at another sweets name in a long line of passwords. But his slight annoyance quickly grew to outright anger as he climbed the staircase.

The man was so damn trusting. How easy it would be to open the office door at the top of the stairs and cast the killing curse before the old wizard could even wipe that stupid grin off his face. He could finish it right now and go into hiding, never to be seen by the Aurors or Death Eaters again.

Severus stopped at the top of the stairs, his hand resting on the door handle. He closed his eyes and sighed. He could entertain ideas like that for days and it would never change what he must do, what he was going to do, and the time frame which he was going to do it.

When Severus opened the door, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore looked up from the papers on his desk and smiled at the younger man. But it wasn't the smile Severus was picturing. It was the smile of an old tired man who knew his mortality was catching up with him and yet he still found pleasure in an old friend.

"Headmaster," Severus greeted with a curt nod. He stood waiting to be directed to sit. The Headmaster did, extending his functional hand to the seat on the opposite side of his desk. As he sat, Severus noted that Albus' other hand remained in his lap, its view carefully obstructed by the desk.

"Severus. I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow. Not that I mind." The old man sighed. "Would you care for a sweet?"

Severus took a moment, physically feeling his face heat. His temper was notorious, and now when he was having trouble controlling his emotions he exploded. "Damn it Albus! I don't want a Sugar Drop, Lemon Drop, or any other drop. Why do you insist on asking me every time I see you?"

Albus smiled patiently at Severus' outburst. "What can I do for you?" he asked, dispensing with the usual small talk and getting to the point.

Severus gripped the arms of the wooden chair and took a deep breath before beginning. "I was visited by Narcissa Malfoy and her sister Bellatrix Lestrange this evening."

"They know of Voldemort's plan," Albus said nodding slowing, his white hair falling slightly in his face. He ignored Severus' flinch at the use of the Dark Lord's name.

"Apparently." He took another breath and felt a bit calmer. "Narcissa, like you, fears the Dark Lord is setting Draco up for failure in this task. She came to me to beg him to reconsider. As you and I both know, that will not happen, so she asked me to protect her son. And if he were to fail in his task," he closed his eyes and took a shuttering breath. "That I complete it for him."

There was a moment when neither man said anything. The muted clinking of some trinket could be heard over the soft breathing of the sleepingPhoenixand portraits. Severus opened his eyes and Albus had a very expectant look on his face.

"And did you agree?"

"I made an Unbreakable Vow. Bellatrix cast it herself."

"I am sorry."

"Don't," Severus said not allowing the older man to continue. "This is what you wanted all along. And I am not doing this because of you. I'm doing this because Draco is my Godson and I do care about him." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. He was going to need a stiff drink and a headache potion before the night was through. "But do not for one moment," he almost growled, pointing at Albus, "believe that I will not be using every means at my disposal to find another way." Severus stood and crossed the office to the door. He stopped, his eyes wide, looking as if he was one twist too tight. "And one other thing. You're giving me the Defense Against the Dark Arts position."

Albus actually laughed. "All right."

Severus nodded curtly, effectively ending the discussion.

"Well, then," Albus said, popping a lemon drop in his mouth eliciting a lip curl from Severus. "I will see you at the opening ceremony."

**_Severus._**

Severus sank down into his favorite leather chair by the fire. He had been milking his glass of wine for the last twenty minutes. He was just another twenty away from perfect euphoria.

The day could not have gone any better.

When he … intercepted … Nyphadora's note to Hagrid about Potter at the opening feast, he had planned on breaking the good news about his new position as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor in private but Potter was uncharacteristically quiet. At least vocally. His mind on the other hand was full of hateful thoughts. Despite his efforts, the boy still couldn't effectively shield his mind.

Severus grinned into his wine glass. But Potter's response during Dumbledore's speech was priceless. Severus actually stored the memory of the boy's face and vocal disapproval in his pensive. As perverse as that was.

He could hardly wait for the first Griffindor class. The idea of torturing Potter in front of his friends, during his favorite subject was almost too much.

This was by far the best opening ceremony, ever. Not even Albus could ruin his good mood. Just as the thought formed in Severus' head the fire turned green and Albus' face sprang from the flames.

But apparently he was going to try.

"Severus!" Albus' voice was uncomfortably jovial, even for Severus' good mood. "I'm glad you are still awake."

Severus ignored the fact that Albus knew very well Severus was never asleep at this hour.

"What can I do for you?" he drawled, attempting boredom.

"May I have a word with you in my office?"

Severus sighed, not even trying to hide his disappointment at a ruined evening.

"I will expect you within ten minutes," Albus said, not leaving any room for argument. The yellow flame of the now dying fire ate the green as the Headmaster's head disappeared.

Severus breathed into his wine glass, watching the patterns it made in the liquid. With one swift movement, he downed the remaining wine and abandoned the glass on the arm of the chair.

The passageway between Severus' chambers and Albus' office was damp and cold, and Severus was thankful he was still wearing his teaching robes. It warmed considerably as he neared the end of the passage way, leading a few meters from the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

The false wall slid quietly closed and Severus heard the tell tale grind of stone on stone ahead of him. He slid easily into the shadows, the darkness engulfing him.

The stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's entrance leaped aside and the Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall emerged from the staircase. She was fully dressed in her teaching robes as well, which unlike him, was an oddity at this hour. She stopped momentarily, listening. Despite the obvious fatigue that controlled her features, there was a concern. A very maternal concern.

Probably worried about one of her precious Gryfindoor cubs. Severus curled his lip in disgust at the thought. He cared for those in his house, but it would never be like her. Perhaps it was because she was a woman. Although, he was unsure what drove Filius to his fits of protectiveness.

She sighed, determining that no one was there and hurried down the hall toward Gryffindor tower.

A moment later the tall gray haired wizard immerged from his office and looked straight at Severus, as if the darkness wasn't even there.

"Severus," he said calmly. The younger wizard wasn't surprised that the Headmaster knew he was there. He stepped out of the shadows into the dimly lit corridor.

"Headmaster," he greeted.

"Join me, young man," he stepped aside and gestured toward the spiral staircase.

Once they were both seated in his office, Albus began. "I am stuck here this evening and there was some information acquired by Kingsley that someone of importance may be in danger. I was hoping you would be willing to relocate her."

Severus sat motionless for a moment. He had already made his rounds, not finding any troublemakers on the first day of term. It was the first year in almost a decade the Weasley twins had not caused any ruckus. A small thrill ran through him at the realization that he would no longer have to deal with those two. At least not at Hogwarts.

Severus shook his head bringing himself back to the matter at hand. "Where?"

"She is currently inBirmingham, just south of Handsworth Wood."

"All right."

Albus was silent for a moment. Severus assumed it was because he agreed so quickly. "All right, you'll do it?" he clarified.

Severus ignored Albus' response and simply nodded. "Where am I taking _her_?" he said emphasizing the ambiguous pronoun.

"I have a safe house outside Helmsdale. When you go to collect her, there are wards. Most you'll recognize and two that will require some special attention. When you get her to the cottage, she will need help placing new wards." He paused. "Thank you, Severus."

Severus nodded.

**_Severus._**

The night was warmer than it usually was in September, enough so, Severus cast a cooling charm on his robes once he apperated in the middle ofMontague Road. The line of houses were built together with the same floor plans, windows, roofs and two small chimneys. The only thing that differentiated each small home were the plants hung by the owners.

It was late enough there were no lights seen in any of the windows. The air still hung heavy, thanks to the Dementors. Even the Muggles could feel it by now, although they had no reason for the feeling.

Severus slipped between two of the houses, and knew instantly he was at the right place. The first four wards were disarmed easily enough, having just recently been taught them by Dumbledore himself. He smiled at the fifth ward. It was one of his own. Apparently he managed to teach the old man something every now and then. He also recognized Minerva and Kingsley's signatures. The last two wards he did not recognize and he assumed them to be the woman's he was relocating. They were also easily disarmed, although, they wouldn't have been had Albus not told him what to be expecting.

As the last ward fell, the entry way of another home, squished between the two houses on either side became visible. He slipped in through the front door quietly. He re-warded the door and found the woman's bedroom past the living room and kitchen, down a short hallway.

Her breathing was heavy but even. She never moved as he slipped into her bedroom. The moon filtered through the sheer curtains and lit the room just enough to make out her figure.

She was lying on her side, the heavy comforter pushed down to her waist, but her left leg was left uncovered. Despite the heat, her skin was littered with gooseflesh. His gaze shifted from her calf to her face. Her dark hair spread out like a halo above her head, standing out as a sharp relief on the white pillow.

She was younger than he was expecting. Younger than himself by at least three to five years. He wasn't sure why, but he had assumed she would be closer to Minerva's age. Despite the surprise at her age, there was something about her profile that struck him as familiar. He couldn't place it. He was sure he'd never met this girl, and yet something about her reminded him of someone.

He waited until he was directly over her before he acted. In one fluid movement he covered her mouth with his hand and braced his forearm across her chest, effectively restraining her.

Her eyes flew open and she strained against his hold. He could see the fear as it drown in her eyes.

"Albus Dumbledore sent me." He could see her processing, weighing the probability of this man over her being a friend or foe. "We don't have much time." He closed the distance between them so he was just centimeters from her face. "I'm going to let you go, don't scream."

He pulled his hands from her body just a few inches and she remained still. He took a step back and knelt on the side of her bed, putting his face level with hers.

"We have five minutes. Pack as many of your personal belongings as you can. And change into something warmer. Do you understand?" She nodded. "Move," he demanded standing.

She scrambled out of the bed, only tangling in the sheet for a moment before she unceremoniously dumped herself out on her feet. Once she regained her balance, she shuffled to the wardrobe. She didn't seem to mind that she was only wearing a tank top and black knickers.

She pulled out two totes and threw them on the bed. He realized too late that he was staring at her legs and a smile tugged at her lips and she pulled on a pair of gray sweat pants.

"The room across the hall," she spoke for the first time, barely above a whisper. "I need everything." She tossed him one of the totes. Without another glace, she disappeared in her wardrobe with the remaining tote.

For a moment he looked at the bag in his hands, first trying to place the slight variances in her accent, then warring with himself over actually helping the girl pack. He finally decided that she was not one of his students. This girl and he could very well be equals and helping would speed up the process.

He left the girl and crossed the hall. He pushed the door open and the hall light that she had just switched on to enter the loo flooded the room. Instantly he was reminded of Kinsley Shackbolt's office at the Ministry.

The walls were covered with floor plans, schematics, potions' directions and photos. Most he recognized, order members, Aurors, even Death Eaters. A rectangle table was pushed against the far wall. It was half covered with potions' ingredients, from the looks of it ingredients procured for antidotes and healing draughts, and the other half of the table was covered with weapons, both magical and Muggle. This girl was planning a war. No wonder Albus wanted her safe.

He opened the bag and set it in the middle of the floor. With a quick wave of his wand and incantation spoken, the room's contents were stripped from the walls, the papers rolling then packing themselves in the seemingly bottomless case.

It only took three and a half minutes and everything in the small flat was packed in the two suitcases now sitting on the floor by the back door. The girl was still dressed in Muggle attire, but had traded the sweat pants for black jeans, tank top for a crimson sweater. She wrapped a scarf around her neck before shrugging into a wool coat that fell down past her knees. She quickly wrapped her hair in a loose knot and covered it with a knit hat.

"What do I call you?" she asked her back to him as she picked up the bags.

"Severus," he said simply.

She whispered something in Latin and the bags shrank down to the size of playing cards. She dropped them into her pocket. "Aurelia."

Severus stepped out onto the eave and turned to Aurelia. He took her arms and pulled her into his body. "Aurealia," he repeated and disapperated.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Potterverse characters. They are owned by JK Rowling.

Aurelia and a handful of other characters you don't recognize, along with the story, though, are mine.

Timeline: HBP and beyond.

And I really want feedback. Be it to let me know spelling/grammar errors or just that you're reading and want to hear more. The creative juices tend to flow much faster with feedback. :)

* * *

_**Aurelia.**_

Severus and Aurelia apperated with a loud pop. Aurelia stepped back from him and bowed her head, taking a deep breath. Apperating always made her queasy. The last thing she wanted to do was ralph all over Severus Snape. From what Albus had told her about him, he wasn't one to suffer fools, or young women barfing on him.

Once she was sure she wasn't going to vomit, she looked up and took in her surroundings. They were standing on a narrow street lined on either side were small cottage-like houses. Severus approached one about a quarter of the way down the street. It was an older house made of red brick and dark wood.

"Albus usually wards them with—" Severus cut her off as he took down the wards with no help. "Or never mind. Because you've got it."

She had to jog to catch up with him at the door on the side of the house. He held his wand out in front of him and opened the door with a quick Alohomora.

"Wait here," he instructed and disappeared into the house.

Aurelia wrapped her coat tighter around her body. Judging by the cooler temperature they must be somewhere north. She wondered for a moment why Albus had sent someone. This was the first time, ever. Albus always over saw any movement.

A dog barked a few kilometers off but other than that the night was silent. She shifted her weight and was almost about ready to ignore Severus and follow him into the house when the door opened again. This time he held it open for her to enter.

The side entrance led directly into the kitchen. It was plain but large enough, outfitted with what looked like all new appliances. To the right was the dinning room and the living wrapped around the kitchen in an "L" shape. She truly hated Albus' tastes in interior decorating. The furniture was hideous. Beyond the living room were two bedrooms, a bathroom and a staircase that led to the basement.

Aurelia pulled the shrunken suitcases out of her pocket and threw one to Severus. Who was following her tour of the house silently behind her. Without waiting for his reaction she entered the larger of the two bedrooms to unpack. By the time everything was out of her tote and back in close order as it was in the previous house, she went to the next room over.

Severus had that room completely unpacked and he was looking at the photos of wizards and witches on the wall. He didn't look at her when she entered the room.

Aurelia finally got a good look at the man standing before her. He was tall and lean, but his figure was hidden by his robes and surrounded him menacingly. He looked tired. Not the I-didn't-get-enough-sleep-last-night tired, but the too-much-stress-over-too-much-of-my-life tired. And he looked sad, like he knew something that he wanted to share, but couldn't.

"These two are dead," he said pointing at a witch and a wizard. "Killed a few days ago at their home."

They were both silent for a long moment, neither having anything to say. People, real people were dying at the hands of a madman.

Finally she spoke, "What's happened? Why did Albus send you?"

He looked like he was about to say something and then at the last moment thought better of it. Which meant he knew exactly why Albus was acting out of character.

"Is there anything else you require?" he spoke, effectively breaking that train of thought.

She shot him with what she hoped was an unimpressed glare. It didn't seem to phase him in the least. "No," she finally said sighing. "I think I can manage from here."

She followed him out to the living room and he opened the front door, instead of the door they had entered earlier. He quickly explained the wards he had placed and recommended she placed her own once he had gone.

She sighed once the front door closed. She was alone again.

_**Severus.**_

Severus woke with a start. The stench of fear and sweat accosted his nostrils. It took longer than he would have liked to realize he was in his own bed, in his chambers, deep in the dungeons of Hogwarts.

He viewed his nightmares as a weakness. He had no control over the hells his subconscious drug out once he was asleep. And if he had no control, it was a weakness. The fact that these weaknesses terrified him, that was simply unacceptable.

He tore the blankets off the bed and made his way to the bathroom, stripping off sweaty clothing as he went. The house elves would have everything cleaned by the morning.

Naked, he stood in front of the mirror, leaning on the cold porcelain of his sink. He stared at his reflection until he could no longer recognize himself. Then, he allowed his mind to wonder back to the causes of the nightmares. It wasn't the Dark Lord that sparked them, the Death Eaters or the atrocities that either committed. It wasn't the atrocities he knew he himself was going to commit. It was the ghost of a man staring back at him right now.

In his younger years, before he had gone to Dumbledore to be punished for his deeds, every time he took a life, he would return home and purge his stomach. It wasn't until recently, when he knew where his loyalties lie and he killed with Dumbledore's permission did he stop vomiting after he took a life.

The old man even encouraged it. That bothered him more than the act itself. The atrocities bothered him less when his heart fought for the light side.

The growl that erupted from deep within his throat even startled himself. He shook his head effectively ending the moment of reflection. It would get him no where to worry about his soul now. It was no longer his. He had lost it a long time ago at the foot of the mad man who was once a boy named Tom.

He pushed himself away from the sink and climbed into the shower. The water was so hot it almost scalded. But he wanted that. He needed a reminder that he could still feel. And unbidden, his mind went to Aurelia. She elicited a feeling, a few actually.

She was young and innocent. Albus had made sure she was untouched by the ward that was currently raging. But Severus didn't agree with that choice. She was a prisioner being held by a man who was trying to keep her alive. And Severus was helping him.

But he had to. Just like with the girl, Albus was in control. They were at the old man's mercy. Perhaps that was why he felt such a strong attraction to her. Either that or her shapely backside.

He cut that train of thought off quickly. That was something better left unexamined.

He had visited her three times since first relocating her to Helmsdale. Obviously it was never his own accord. Albus always insisted that she needed something, be it information, potions ingredients or food.

She had served as an adequate distraction for him, keeping his mind off of Draco who refused to even admit he had a problem he needed help with. With Lucius in Azkaban, Draco had taken a lot of responsibilities on his shoulders. But still, he was just being stubborn. A lot of Severus' problems could be helped if Draco would just confide in him.

He sighed and turned the water off. By the time Severus climbed out of the shower, his skin was red and blotchy. Back in his rooms, he glanced at the grandfather clock next to his desk. It was a quarter after two. He rolled his eyes when he realized he had already made the decision to visit the girl again.

Meticulously he dressed himself in his teaching robes, buttoning each button individually and by hand. He knew it would take a fraction of the time if he used magic but he liked the familiarity of it as well as the tedium. He let a sardonic smile grace his lips. In the end, Albus was going to have his way, but until then, he was more than willing to defy him in every way he could think of.

_**Severus.**_

He was only mildly surprised to see the light on in her study. She had moved a couch and coffee table into the room and was pushed up against the wall across from the weapons table. She was wearing her knickers and tank top again.

Did she not believe in pants?

She was chewing on the end of a ball point pen, her feet up on the table, a book on her lap and a coffee mug in her hand.

"Albus thought you could help me with a project."

Aurelia startled and spilled the cup.

"Shit!" she jumped off the couch, trying to keep the hot liquid from scalding her flesh. "Don't you knock?"

Severus smirked and pulled a handkerchief out of his robes. She took it without so much as a thank you. She quickly wiped off her legs before dabbing the already warping page of her book.

He plucked the book from her hands. "Go change your clothes." Severus pretended not to notice her glare until she left the room, then he let his amusement show on his face. He shook his head, not sure why the same actions when exhibited by one of his students enraged him, but this girl just amused him.

Still chuckling to himself, he pulled a chair over to the table and with a quick drying charm, he sat down and began reading her writing. About halfway through the second page of magic theory, a folder with his name on it caught his attention.

There were about a dozen other folders on the table with other names he recognized, but he ignored those and picked up his file. It wasn't as thick as Potter's folder, but he wouldn't expect it to be. He was too private for that.

On the inside flap was his basic information hand written in her same scrawl, but neater than in her journal. Birthday: January 9, 1960. Wizard status: Half-Blood. Parents: Eileen Prince (witch) and Tobias Snape (muggle). Attended Hogwarts September 1971-June 1978. Hogwarts Professor and Sltytherin Head of House August 1981-present.

The rest of the information was written in a more messy scrawl. Potions, curses, dueling, Occulumens, Legilimens. Became a Death Eater in 1979 or 78 with a question mark underlined three times. Patronus: unknown.

Severus flipped through two of his published articles for an obscure Potions Journal and a news clipping from the Daily Profit. He recognized the photos from the article, they were from Karkroff's Wizengamots trial.

The last two pieces of papers were hand written potions instructions. The handwriting Severus recognized as Dumbledore's, but the potions were of his own creation.

Severus looked up and Aurelia was watching him from the door way, now clothed in the familiar sweat pants and tank top.

"Is there anything you would like to add? Fill in any of the holes?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"A doe," he said simply, putting his folder back in the pile.

"Pardon?"

"My Patronus is a doe."

She made a soft sound of approval and entered the room.

"Did you have any formal education?" he asked, holding her journal up.

"Not wizarding." She said reclaiming her seat on the sofa. "I attended a Muggle University in Glaslow for a year before I had to move. Albus taught me most of the hands on, otherwise I've had a lot of time to read."

"Albus was never very good at potions."

She smiled. "No, I assume that's why you're here."

"Yes. He would like us to create antidotes for a few new poisons that have been showing up."

"And he sent you here at three in the morning?"

Severus couldn't stop the smirk from forming. "No, he sent me just after dinner."

"Rebel." She smirked. "So what kind of potion would a world class Potions Master need my help with?"

"The poisons were specifically designed where an antidote would require to brewers. It decreases secret betrayal if you have to ask someone else for help."

"If these are new poisons, how do you know this?"

"Because I created them."

It took her a moment to respond. When she did, she couldn't keep the smile from her lips. "Well, then, I guess that makes you the expert."

This response surprised him, but he didn't comment. Most people in their right mind would be disturbed with him creating potions that were specifically designed to kill. Maybe she wasn't in her right mind.

"And Albus couldn't help you?"

Severus turned his chair so he could look Aurelia head on. "Our previous attempts to find an antidote have proven … fatal."

Aurelia's jaw dropped. "Have you been poisoning living things?"

He simply ignored the question. "We're not sure why the antidotes aren't working. They should be. And Albus had been otherwise engaged as of lately so he recommended I leave my research with you and see if you may be able to work out where we are failing."

"Without poisoning things," she muttered under her breath.

"Well, that part is up to you," he chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Potterverse characters. They are owned by JK Rowling.

Aurelia and a handful of other characters you don't recognize, along with the story, though, are mine.

Timeline: HBP and beyond.

Ok, this chapter did not end where I had planned it to end at all. Strange how that happens. Sorry to all of you reading, you know, both of you. I was hoping to get a chapter up a week. I missed a week. Can't promise it won't happen again, but I will try my darndest to keep up weekly.

And seriously, reviews help. I start these for me, and finish them for others. 

* * *

_**Minerva.**_

"Why is it always those three?" Minerva's voiced sounded tired even to herself.

The chuckle that was his response mirrored her exhaustion with his own. She didn't turn to face the younger man even though the response was out of character for him. Mostly. She continued to stare out onto the snowy Hogwarts grounds. The height of Gryffindor Tower gave her an obstructed vantage point of the setting sun over the lake.

"Even when it's not them, they're involved somehow," she continued thinking back to the Golden Trio's first year together. Nothing but trouble followed. Even the Weasley twins hadn't caused as much trouble as those three.

She frowned thinking about the two red heads. Maybe not. At least Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't actively seek or create the trouble like Fred and George. She smiled fondly, secretly relieved she was still able to see her former students at Order meetings. Even though their antics often caused grating of her nerves, it was nice to break up the horror of their reality with laughter every now and then.

She sighed and turned to the man in her office. Severus Snape didn't share her same sentiments. He never had a break from the horror. Not for the first time, nor the last, she thanked Merlin that she didn't have to hide who she was. She didn't have to be constantly guarded and unable to be completely honest about anything. She didn't have to balance on that thin line of good and evil.

The only time she had ever seen him relax was when the two of them were alone. It was a careful friendship the two opposing Heads of House had forged out of a basic need to have someone know who they were, really were. Not as professors, Order members or soldiers but as people. Neither pressed the other for secrets or half truths they knew the other held, they just simply were.

She was sad to realize their time together had begun to wane. She, of course, had Albus, although he had become increasingly distant as well lately. But she did hope Severus had found someone else to confide in. Perhaps someone who was separate from all of … this, she thought looking at the cursed necklace on her desk.

Severus was still examining it, his wand out, casting different revealing spells. His hair was falling in his face and obstructed Minerva's view of his sharp features.

It was within the last few months she noticed the change. He was no longer on the edge of something. He was now resolved. Not at ease by any means or content, that was still quite the opposite. He had come to terms with something and it bothered her. Actually, it outright terrified her. Mostly because the Headmaster had recently started showing the same resolve.

And neither of the two bastards were telling her anything to ease her worry.

"Do you think it was meant for Albus?" she asked, pulling his attention.

Severus looked up from the necklace. "Do I believe someone is trying to have Albus killed?" he didn't wait for her response. "Of course I do."

She slumped down into her chair behind the desk trying to relax the tension that was instantly building in her shoulders. "And what Potter is saying about Malfoy's involvement?"

"I think Potter gives Malfoy too much credit if he honestly believes he placed the curse on this."

Minerva stopped herself from growling and settled instead on a frustrated sigh. It didn't escape her notice that he didn't answer her question. "You can't let your feelings for those boys cloud your judgment."

"And neither can you," he countered.

She turned the necklace so she could see it straight on, making sure to only touch the outer casing. "Do you think they will make another attempt at his life?" She left the ambiguity of the 'they' linger. Minerva watched as Severus her friend was ripped away and the only thing left behind was the cold calculating Death Eater.

"How many of us do you really believe will live through this war?" he spat with disgusted venom.

She ground her teeth, angry at him for ruining their time together. "Obviously more than you do!"

Albus cleared his throat and both professors startled, not aware of his presence at Minerva's doorway. "Minerva," he said in a greeting and then turned to Severus. "Severus. May I have a word?"

Severus sighed and closed his eyes momentarily. The look he then shot Minerva was sad, and it pained her to realize it was an unspoken apology. There was most definitely something horrible coming, and she knew she wouldn't be able to protect the man from whatever it may be.

Severus rewrapped the necklace with the leather and tucked it into his robes. Albus bid her a good night, but Severus just followed the old wizard out of her office, closing the door behind them.

"Albus," she spoke to the now empty room. "Be careful with that boy."

_**Aurelia.**_

The black socks with the neon pink squares Aurelia was wearing did little against the cold basement floor. But the frigid cement wasn't what was bothering her. It was the two shelves of very dead plants. She shifted her weight and rested her hands on her hips.

Twenty-seven attempts of the antidote she had dubbed the Seventh Dwarf, and each one had failed miserably.

She smirked at the seemingly random name for a poison antidote. But there was actually a thought process behind it. The unnamed poison, apparently Severus was not as inventive as she was, was a very thick white liquid that dissipated to a clear odorless substance when mixed with another liquid, like snow. Snow White, Seventh Dwarf. She couldn't wait for Severus to scoff at it. Because he would, she had no doubt about that.

She pulled a browning leaf off one of the plants and compared it to the plant directly below it. They were both very dead in the exact same way. She sighed. When she was first presented with the task, she was sure she would find Severus' mistake quickly. But looking over his notes she realized why he had to seek help elsewhere. All of his theories were sound, brilliant in fact. But for some reason, the antidotes weren't working. She had a few more ideas that she would need an extra pair of hands to brew, but she wasn't hopeful.

She smiled when the wards tickled her senses. She had altered them slightly when Severus refused to knock for the second month. It wasn't that she didn't like him visiting, she did, but she didn't like being startled. They actually worked well together. Sure he was sarcastic, brutally honest and had a wicked sense of humor, but he wasn't as outright mean as Albus had led her to believe.

She looked up at the ceiling where she heard him enter the house. His steps made their way confidently to her study, then to her bedroom. She raised one eyebrow when he lingered in her bedroom longer than he should to determine she wasn't there. Finally he made his way to the door at the top of the stairs.

"Aurelia?" he called.

She smiled, he didn't often use her name.

"I'm down here," she acknowledged.

Her mouth dropped when he was finally visible coming down the stairs. It was the first time she had seen him dressed in anything other than robes. It was all Muggle attire. He was wearing dark gray slacks tucked into what looked like a hardier pair of dark brown equestrian riding boots, a black knitted sweater and wool coat that hung at mid thigh.

He ignored the blatant stare and turned away from her to the shelves of dead plants. She was thankful for the distraction. For a moment she couldn't separate their emotions. She wasn't sure which were hers and which were his. They were extremely similar which only served to magnify the awkward feelings.

She suddenly had the urge to touch the fabric of his coat.

"I see you've resorted to poisoning living things," and the smirk was easily heard in his voice.

"Hey, I can manage killing plants without any help." She was surprised she could speak levelly. "But I'm having troubles with the Seventh Dwarf."

He turned to face her, his emotions back to normal now. "A Dwarf?"

She suddenly felt very young and stupid for naming it that. "It's what I've named the antidote."

He didn't scoff like she thought he would, but merely frowned. "As in Snow White?"

She flashed him a toothy grin. He got it.

"You are so strange," he said rolling his eyes.

She chuckled to herself. "Speaking of strange, why the Muggle attire?"

He reached inside his coat and pulled out a package.

"Have you brought me a gift?"

"Yes, but this is not it." Severus held the package open and with the hide covering he opened the leather jewelry case.

The necklace was beautiful, black pearl and white gold. But the way Severus was holding it told her it was extremely dangerous. She squinted, moving to get a closer look.

"There's some kind of curse on it." She looked up at Severus to confirm her suspicion. He nodded almost imperceptibly.

"The young student we found with it is lucky to be alive."

"You think a student placed this curse?"

"No, I do not. But I do believe a student was trying to smuggle it into the castle." Severus recovered the necklace and held it to his chest.

"An assignation attempt."

"For the Headmaster," he finished for her.

"Hmm. I would have gone with something more masculine." She paused for a moment, the worry she had been feeling at Albus' absence growing. She shook her head. "So if this isn't my gift, what is?"

"Go put on something warmer," he demanded. He looked down at her feet and frowned at her socks. "And boots."

She was acutely aware of him following her up the stairs, but once at the top he made his way into the study and she closed her bedroom door behind her. She dressed quickly taking longer than usual to look in the mirror at her reflection. She knew the only reason she was having this attraction to him was because he was literally the only man she had been in contact with for months. And it had been a long, long time since she had been with a man in that way.

She shook herself, breaking the eye contact she had with herself in the mirror. She would be fine.

When she opened her bedroom door, Severus was standing in the hallway holding the coat she had worn the first night they met. He held it open for her and she let him help her put it on.

She followed him out the back door and into the garden. He took her arm and pulled her into his body.

"Where are we going?" she asked, trying to ignore how warm he felt.

He just smiled and disapperated. The pulling sensation ended and her feet hit grass. She grasped his coat for a moment, settling her stomach. She stepped back and looked around her.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered looking up through the stone walls and onto the stadium seating. "Amphitheatrum Flavian." She covered her open mouth with her hand as her lips pulled into a smile. "This is the Coliseum. We're in Rome."

"Stay close to me, do not use any magic, and only speak if directly spoken to. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head vehemently, unable to take her eyes off of the large stone walls once used to cage gladiators and wild animals.

A pop, that was unmistakably the mark of someone apperating, sounded about fifteen meters in front of them. Instinctively, Aurelia took a step closer to Severus.

The wizard who had just apperated was dressed as a stark vicar. The white square at his throat was easily visible amongst the black of the rest of his clothing. He moved swiftly, but not rushed, to stand before Severus.

He was tall, almost the same height as Severus himself, but broader. His hair was a fine sandy brown with a dusting of gray at his temples. He looked to be in his late fifties, but Aurelia knew age could be difficult to place on a wizard. But it was his eyes that gave him an otherworldly appearance. They were silver.

"Severus," the man greeted, his Italian accent strong.

"Father Crowley," Severus returned, bowing his head minutely.

Aurelia frowned when they began to converse in quick Italian. She knew some of the language, but not enough to keep up with their dialog. The two men seemed to know each other better than just acquaintances.

Crowley finally turned his attention to Aurelia. "Who is the girl?" he asked, speaking in English for her benefit.

"She's with me," Severus said plainly, making a show of stepping in front of her, claiming her. The movement sent a shiver up her spine and she wasn't sure if it was because of the gesture or why the gesture was needed.

Crowley said something Aurelia was sure meant 'pretty' and chuckled when Severus agreed by nodding his head. Then their conversation returned its pace, losing Aurelia once again.

Finally, Severus pulled the leather package from his coat and handed it to the priest. He pulled out his wand and, after eyeing Severus, gauging how he would respond to movement, he opened the leather with a flick of his wand to reveal the cursed necklace.

"Albus has agreed to help?" Crowley was speaking in English again. "No offense Severus, but you would still stand out with the Muggles."

Severus shook his head and motioned to Aurelia. Crowley craned his neck to get a better look at her from behind Severus. He smiled at her in a way she would not expect a man of God to.

"And you speak Gaelic?" he finally asked, addressing Aurelia.

She frowned at Severus, completely lost as to what Albus had agreed for her to do. "I do," she answered cautiously.

"What's your name, girl?"

"Aurelia Kassius."

"Her accent isn't right. She wouldn't be able to pass as Irish," Crowley directed to Severus.

Aurelia stepped out from behind Severus and caught his eye. He nodded, encouraging her.

"I can have an Irish accent if needed," she spoke, the brogue strong with a slight English influence found in Northern Ireland.

Crowley smiled again, and then switched back to Italian. It was starting to annoy her. She felt like Albus had set the entire meeting up here, the one place she had wanted to visit since she was a child so she wouldn't mind being thrown into something without her knowledge. But he was oh so wrong.

The meeting ended a few moments later. Crowley folded the leather back over the necklace and tucked it into his priests' robes.

"I look forward to seeing you again, Miss Kassius," he smiled at her again. "And Severus, try not to get yourself killed. We still have a chess game to finish."

Severus repeated his greeting of barely bowing his head and the priest dissaperated.

Aurelia cleared her throat, "I suppose you couldn't have warned me about that before we left, could you?"

Severus didn't answer.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Potterverse characters. They are owned by JK Rowling.

Aurelia and a handful of other characters you don't recognize, along with the story, though, are mine.

Timeline: HBP and beyond.

Rating: Mature for language and sexual content … I swear it's coming :)

A/N: I am too tired to write an author's note.

* * *

_**Severus.**_

"He is insufferable!" Aurelia's fists hit the table, spilling her tea.

Severus sat quiet for a few moments, hoping to wait out her fury. Honestly, he was glad she was focusing on Albus and not asking questions about Father Crowley. It would have been a long conversation that wouldn't end well.

"We're just pawns to him, aren't we? Are we that transparent that he knows exactly how to twist and bend us to his will? So even the ideas we think are ours, are actually his? Planted to make us more susceptible? Make us so we think we are actually in control of our own lives?" Aurelia clenched her jaw and finally met Severus' eyes. Her shoulders sank as if just realizing she wasn't alone. "Sorry."

"By all means, carry on," he smirked, allowing the girl to come to terms with the facts he had long ago accepted.

"You know I had to beg him. To go to university in Glasgow. And it makes sense now. I thought I was getting away with something every time I visited." She looked up suddenly, her features growing dark. "What about Cormac? Was he a part of all of this too? To keep me coming back to Ireland?"

"I am unaware of anyone named Cormac," Severus said carefully. That was a touchy subject that he would rather not delve any deeper in.

She took a deep breath, glanced down at the table, noticing the spilled tea. Severus waited patiently as she pushed herself away from the table and disappeared into the kitchen. She returned with a hand towel and cleaned up her mess. She took the cup back into the kitchen and returned with two steaming cups. She set one in front of Severus.

The sweet aroma instantly hit his nostrils. This was not the same tea she was drinking earlier. He frowned and picked the cup up to his nose, smelling it closer.

"Strawberries?" he asked, trying to place the smell.

"Strawberries, apples, papaya, raisins," she stopped listing ingredients when he took a sip.

"White and green tea, beet root." He took another sip. "I can't place the last ingredient. It's familiar though."

"You're good," she praised openly. "I suppose that comes from being a Potions Master. It's popcorn," she finished.

"This is horrible tea," he said scrunching his nose up. "Albus would love it."

She actually laughed. "I have a black tea if you would prefer?"

"Yes," he said handing her his cup. "And no fruit." He was relieved the conversation had turned to the neutral topic of tea preferences. He wasn't used to dealing with angry women.

"You're teaching Defense against the Dark Arts now, aren't you?" she called from the kitchen.

"Yes?" he asked cautiously, amazed at how quickly she could change trains of thought.

"What are you currently teaching?"

He frowned. "In which year?"

She returned from the kitchen and sat down, taking a sip of her awful tea. "What year are Draco and Harry in?"

"The sixth."

"All right, the sixth. What are you teaching the sixth year students?"

"Repelling curses."

"Would you teach me?" she asked tilting her head to one side. When he didn't respond immediately, she continued. "Why? Do you have somewhere else to be this evening? Or, I guess this morning?"

He shook his head. "I do not."

"Well, if Albus is going to send me out there on some mission, I think I should be able to do a few things." She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms across her chest.

"All right," he conceded. "Get your wand."

She quickly uncrossed her arms and sank down on her chair. "I don't have a wand."

"You don't have—" he stopped mid sentence. He realized she had performed magic a number of times in his presence but he had in fact never seen her wand. "Albus never gave you a wand?"

"No."

"What is that man thinking?"

"He has been teaching me a fair amount of wandless magic. He seems to think I'm getting pretty good at it."

The kettle in the kitchen began to whistle. She sighed at the distraction but went back to the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later, this time with black tea for him.

She took a seat next to him and waited until he took a sip of the tea. "Better?"

"Better," he conceded.

"All right. Stand up." She did as she was told. Severus flicked his wand in the air and all of the furniture flew across the room to the far wall and flattened to no thicker than sheet of parchment. One more flick and the room expanded.

"Has he taught you any Legilimency at least?"

"Yes, quite a bit."

"Ok, good. I'll start off by using only wandless magic as well." He tucked his wand in the waist of his slacks. He started circling Aurelia like some sort of prey. He was in professor mode and he knew it. "As wandless magic is more unfocused, you must concentrate harder and therefore your reaction time is slower. When a wizard," he paused and then added, "or a witch, casts a curse, they must focus their thoughts and energies on that specific curse. Even the best Occlumens will usually drop their concentration for just a moment when casting a curse. This should allow you to know what they are going to cast by reading their thoughts the moment before they actually do."

Without waiting for her to prepare, he threw a vetement spell at her. Reflexively, she moved her right arm and the spell missed its target hitting the wall behind her in a puff of white feathers.

Severus was impressed, she moved faster than he had seen before, but he wasn't going to let her know it.

"You're supposed to be repelling, not deflecting," he growled in a way that usually drove first years to tears. She simply frowned. "You can deflect anything, but to repel, you must know what your opponent is casting."

She moved to a physically defensive position, her weight on the balls of her feet.

He moved again, this time casting the Confundus Charm. Again she deflected it and the spell landed on the wall.

She growled, clearly frustrated.

"Concentrate!"

She locked eyes with him and he could feel the magic build in the room. There was a bright ball that flew from his hands and she moved quickly, holding her arms together extended in front of her chest. The ball of light paused for a fraction of a second just millimeters from her palms and then shot back at Severus. He flicked his wrist as if batting away a fly and the ball changed course and hit the wall behind him.

A smile threatened to pull at the corner of his mouth, but he caught it. "Good," was the only praise he offered. "Again!" And the next spell flew without any warning.

They continued that way for a solid thirty minutes, the difficulty increasing to actual curses. Finally, when she could only deflect the last four curses in a row, he decided to call it a night.

He brought a cup of her disgustingly sweet tea to her study where she was collapsed on the couch.

"My brain hurts," she said taking the cup from him. He sat across from her at the table. "You're not easy to read."

He simply raised his eye brows. He wouldn't still be alive if he was easy to read.

"So you are expecting your sixth years to perform Legilimency?"

"No. My sixth years are using wands and casting all of their curses verbally. However," he paused, thinking about the last lesson with the Hufflepuffs. "Even with those advantages, they are not nearly as successful. At least you have the sense to deflect what you can't repel. The dunderheads in my class just let the curses hit them. I spend more time reversing the damage inflicted than actual teaching." It was meant as an insult to his students but Severus could tell by the smile on Aurelia's face she had taken it as a personal compliment.

"You still have a long way to go. If someone actually meant you harm it would be a great deal more difficult."

They were both silent for a moment until Aurelia sighed.

"What is it Albus expects me to do?" Aurelia asked.

He took a moment to decide what and how much he should tell her. He settled on the truth. "To pose as an Irish Muggle to acquire something. And from what I know of Father Crowley's background, I would surmise it's some sort of artifact."

"A Horcrux?"

He frowned. She sure seemed to know a lot. "I don't believe so."

She made and exasperated sound in the back of her throat. "Guess you are on a need to know basis as well. I hate only getting half of the story. And usually it's after the fact. Do you know when?"

"That is apparently one of the many things I didn't need to know."

She chuckled under her breath and then a yawn took over. He had to fight the urge to repeat the gesture.

"It's been a long night and I still have to meet with the Headmaster," he said standing.

She didn't move from her seat. "Tell him he's a bastard."

Severus chuckled as he left the room. It wouldn't be the first time.

_**Aurelia.**_

The sharp pain in Aurelia's jaw had faded slightly into a dull throbbing. She was sure there would be a bruise the next morning. A small perverse side hoped Severus would be back the next day and feel sorry for the damage he had caused. Although, looking at him now, she wasn't sure he would. Feel sorry for the damage, not not return. She knew he would be back. He had begun to make a habit of visiting her every few nights, instead of once every few weeks, preparing her for the covert task she was to do. She smiled.

Their training sessions were getting more difficult as he was now using his wand and no longer holding back. She had yet to be able to throw a curse at him that he wasn't able to repel. Thank goodness she was getting better though, otherwise she would most likely be milking more than just a bruised face.

He was now sitting at the table, her table, grading homework, completely unmarked. Watching him, she realized he was tapping a finger on the table in time with the music playing.

She had gone through the music in her collection and he agreed to some classical album she never really listened to. She recognized the song playing but wouldn't have been able to name either the composer or the song.

She watched as an almost evil smirk spread across his lips. He scratched a quick mark across the paper he was reading and then scribbled some notation in the margin. She was suddenly glad she was never one of his students.

Aurelia pulled the ice bag from her face and leaned forward slightly so she could get a better look at him. "How do you do the whole double agent thing?"

Severus didn't even look up from the essay he was grading. "Very carefully."

"You're loyalties have to lie somewhere and both Albus and Voldemort are extremely talented Legilimens."

Severus finally looked at her. "You are smarter than Albus lets on." He leaned back in his chair talking a moment to choose his words. "Both Albus and the Dark Lord have a shared weakness. Amour-propre. Pride," he clarified. "Now, don't get me wrong, we are talking about the two most powerful wizards in the entire world, but because of that power, they both underestimate what others are capable of. If you were to simply use Occlumency with either of them, they will know you are hiding something and will only push harder and eventually will over power the mental barrier. So, you must cover the secrets with fabrications."

"But fabrications are easy to see. I mean it's the whole reason Slughorn is at Hogwarts."

Severus' eyebrows raised ever so slightly, momentarily surprised she knew of the falsified memory Albus was planning on using Potter to break. He quickly continued. "Slughorn has a weak mind. Most memories that are tampered with have seams, where reality and fabrication meet. Most wizards try to avoid those seams in hopes an on looker won't notice. However, the more you focus on the seams, learn every detail, the more they are overlooked."

"Can you do the same thing when you are tampering with someone else's memory?"

"That's trickier. Every witch and wizard has a signature tied to their magic. And with every spell, they leave their mark. When you are fabricating your own memory, no one will notice because they would expect your signature."

"Hmm, you must be extremely talented then."

"Why do you say that?"

She smiled. "Because you're still alive. You're lying to at least one of them, and they both still trust you."

Very slowly his tongue wet his bottom lip and was followed by his teeth. Then he spoke. "The Dark Lord's weakness is that he doesn't trust anyone, Albus' is that he trusts everyone. I simply exploit those traits in each of them. But you …" he leaned even further back in his chair. "You don't trust, you don't think. You," and he let the word linger, "feel."

Her smile was brilliant, like he had finally found the way out of a maze she had designed just for him. It was a look of pride. "You finally picked up on that. Although it was still far faster than Albus. How did you know?"

"That you can read my emotions? It was how you always redirect when I get close to a negative emotion."

She bit her lip, trying to control her smile. "I'm dying to know, when did you first suspect?"

He sat forward in his chair, straightening the parchment on the table. "The first night. When you caught me looking at your legs. It was confirmed when I watched you react to Crowley."

The same smile she gave him on the night they met then graced her lips again.

"Can you teach me?" And he was grateful she continued yet again to steer him away from the awkward emotionally charged subject of him noting her legs. "I mean how to sharpen the edges between real memories and fake?"

"I spend all day teaching and then when I finally get away you have me teaching all night," he said standing.

Aurelia crossed her legs on the couch as he sat down next to her. "Ah, but I have far better legs than any of your students."

"A fair point." And Aurelia laughed out loud at his deadpan joke. "All right. I will use a memory that you and I share, so you know where the fabrication begins and ends."

He only flinched slightly when she reached out and touched his face. When he relaxed she placed her hand fully on the side of his face.

"Legilimens," she whispered and was pulled into his mind.

She knew instantly the memory was that of the first night they met. She watched as Severus slipped into the house and made his way to the partly open bedroom door. He slowly pushed the door open. She stepped into the bedroom after Severus. He turned to the bed, the moon filtering through the sheer curtains and lit the room just enough to make out the empty bed.

A soft whistle startled both Severus and Aurelia. She realized the figure behind the door was her, just before the curse flew. Severus dove beneath the bed and pulled his wand out. The faux memory Aurelia was wearing the same clothes she was that night, a gray tank top and black knickers but she was holding a wand.

Severus reached around the end of the bed and hit her square with a disarming charm. They both dove for the wand that flew at the real Aurelia's feet. There was a brief scuffle on the floor but Severus quickly gained the upper hand rolling her onto her back. He quickly climbed on top of her and straddled her legs. He grabbed her arms and pulled them up above her head. He wrapped one hand around both her wrists and grabbed her chin with his other hand.

"Albus Dumbledore sent me."

The memory Aurelia stopped struggling.

"We don't have much time. I'm going to let you go, please don't struggle." He let go of her arms.

There was a jolt of excitement and Aurelia wasn't sure if it was from her or him. She had to lean forward to see the memory Severus' face, and there was no mistaking it, he was enjoying this fabricated memory more than the real one.

He slowly climbed off the memory Aurelia. "We have five minutes. Pack as many of your personal belongings as you can." He looked down at her, just short of a leer. "And change into something warmer. Do you understand?" She nodded. "Move," he demanded standing.

Aurelia realized the fabricated memory moved seamlessly into what really happened.

She was then falling out of Severus' mind. There was a pulling sensation at her back and then too quickly for her to react, a pushing sensation at her chest and she felt Severus push her out of his mind and then push himself into hers.

The mental projection of her and Severus were standing in a long white hallway with an endless line of doors on either side. Before Severus could move, all of the doors slammed shut and their outline faded into the white walls so there was no trace of the doors left.

They were both shoved back into the physical world. Both Severus and Aurelia were panting trying to steady their breathing. Aurelia was sitting up on her knees, leaning on Severus, her hands on his chest. He was leaning against the arm of the couch with the shoulders of Aurelia's shirt in both of his fists.

"You're hiding something," he growled.

She relaxed and he followed in suit. "Of course I am." She slowly pushed away from him and sat back on her side of the couch. "So are you. You're just better at it."

"Do not lie to me, girl."

"I have never lied to you," and her eyes met his, allowing him to see the truth. There was a long time where they just looked at each other.

Finally he stood. "I should leave."

"No!" she gasped and was embarrassed at the sound of desperation. "Please don't go," she spoke again, this time her tone was neutral. "You haven't taught me how to make seamless memories." She broke eye contract. "And when you're here, I don't feel alone."


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Potterverse characters. They are owned by JK Rowling.

Aurelia and a handful of other characters you don't recognize, along with the story, though, are mine.

Timeline: HBP and beyond.

Rating: Mature for language and sexual content … I swear it's coming :)

A/N: Ah, sorry … I'm a day late and a dollar short, or rather 500 words short. I managed to ruin my self imposed deadline and minimum chapter length in one swoop. Go me. For some reason I'm stuck on Lucius the last couple weeks, so even though I've been writing on this story, I haven't been writing on this section. But I managed to pull this out. Sorry it's not very long. And a special thanks to the Harry Potter Lexicon, which I visit almost every time I'm writing, to confirm spellings (which for some reason I have been spelling Kinglsey's name wrong. Got it now), spells, timelines, etc. So yeah, thanks.

* * *

_**Severus.**_

She had fallen asleep about an hour ago. He had barely given her a second thought, she needed the sleep after spending a good three hours trying to create seamless memories. She was actually quite good at it, but when she became too mentally exhausted they had agreed to take a break. She fell asleep almost instantly on the couch.

He was content to finish his grading there, ignoring the sound of her breathing as it rose and fell with what he could only assume were dreams. But he couldn't ignore the pained noises. She looked for a moment like she was having an argument in her sleep. Her head tossed from side to side, and her breath caught in her chest.

Leaving the papers he was grading on the table, he stalked over to the couch. He was just about to wake her when her face changed to something that was not pain at all, and she moaned in a way he had not heard a woman do in years.

His blood instantly drained from his face and settled much lower. He was rooted to the floor and couldn't even breathe. His eyes were wide as he watched her chest rise with each labored breath. Her hands grasped at the cushions, her back arched every so slightly and he was almost positive he heard his own name whispered. With one last moan, her eyes shot open.

They were both frozen, neither even daring to breath. A million thoughts were flying through his head, and not one ended with him backing away from her. Most included him ravaging her right there on that couch. Her eyes flicked down to his mouth and he finally released the breath he was holding. He was suddenly terrified that she would be able to feel every tormented emotion he was currently feeling. He leaned forward and her eyes fluttered shut.

She wanted him to kiss her. It was a heady realization, but he didn't have enough sense to examine it. It would take only a single movement and he would give into the urges he had been fighting since he met her.

The warm dull pain in his left arm surprised him and Aurelia opened her eyes at his sharp intake of air. The Dark Lord was summoning him. He stood up straight, and took a few steps back, putting enough distance between Aurelia and himself so he could think clearly. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or frustrated with the interruption. Frustrated, he decided. And she shared that frustration. The look on her face made him want to growl. He couldn't tell which emotion was stronger, lust, frustration, confusion or hurt, but the combination made her simply irresistible.

"I'm being summoned. I have to go," came out in one breath. She frowned, clearly confused until her eyes flicked down to where he was rubbing his left arm.

"Oh," she said, standing. When she took a step toward him, he fought the urge to take a step away. He was stronger than that. He watched as her lips barely moved with no words coming out. Then she settled on biting her lower lip.

"Out with it," he said, urging her to say what she wanted.

She let out a slow breath through her nose and then looked at him straight in the eye. The look made him instantly uncomfortable, but he couldn't place why.

"Can I see it?" she asked and her lip was under her teeth again.

He knew she was asking about his Dark Mark, but he couldn't understand why. It represented everything he hated about himself. But she was acting like it was something forbidden and erotic.

How could he deny her when she was looking at him like that?

He unbuttoned the cuff of his sleeve and pulled the fabric up to his elbow, revealing the now reddening scull and snake on the inside of his arm. She took his hand in her left hand, extending his arm for her to exam. She drug her other hand over the tattoo, slowly tracing the marks with her fingertips.

"It's almost hot," she said, never taking her eyes off the mark.

He swallowed, praying his voice would still be intact. The heat was nothing compared to what her touches was eliciting. "It gets worse the longer I wait."

"Then you should go," she said, looking up at him. But she didn't release his hand and for the life of him, he couldn't pull away from her.

But the pain did get worse. He pulled his hand from her grasp, harsher than was necessary and he turned his back to her, pulling his sleeve back over the mark.

"Then I bid you good night," he said stiffly and left, not wanting to chance looking at her again.

Once in the back garden, he felt better, his head sharper. He took a deep breath, letting the cold air shock his lungs and disapperated.

_**Severus.**_

It had taken more time than he would have liked getting to his rooms in the dungeons of Hogwarts to retrieve his Death Eater robes and mask. With a quick Floo to Minerva to let her know he was being summoned, he then made haste returning to the apperation point.

Once he arrived at the Malfoy Mannor he cleared his mind, allowing his stride to take on an air of superiority. The study he and Lucius had spent most of their time in, was currently flanked by the Lestrange brothers.

Rodolphus opened the door and Severus entered. He only had a moment to take in his surroundings, the Dark Lord sitting comfortably in Lucius' favorite chair in front of the fire, Nagani curled at his feet, Avery and Dolohov standing to his right conversing quietly, and Nott sat in a smaller chair to his left. Then he knelt to the ground, bowing.

"Leave us," the Dark Lord hissed with a dismissive wave of his hand. Severus remained kneeling his feet but was relieved when the room cleared out quickly and quietly. The Dark Lord wanted to share information with Severus not punish him. It wouldn't do for shows of superiority if there was no audience.

"Severus," the Dark Lord addressed him as soon as they were the only two in the room. "I've heard some distressing information. That the Order is trying to acquire something."

Severus looked up at the pale being he wouldn't call a man anymore. "This is true, my Lord. Although, I'm unsure why it is distressing."

"Because I didn't hear it from you."

"I apologize," he bowed his head again. Someone was being leaked information, and was trying to use it against him. "I was attempting to have a full report for you, instead of half information and my own unconfirmed theories. Was this informant able to acquire more information?" He sounded truly interested.

The Dark Lord didn't answer right away. Finally, he said, "No. He simply knew they were attempting something." Severus got the distinct impression _he_ was not a he at all. "Well, what are your theories?"

Severus took the question as leave to stand and give his report. "I know that Dumbledore is going outside the Order to acquire what I believe is a Muggle artifact that may have some sort of historical value. But I'm not sure."

"Why is the old man not giving you this information? Has he lost faith in you?"

"No, I don't believe so. His health has continued to deteriorate and I think he is trying to spread out the information and tasks. I think he's finally starting to realize his Order is not invincible."

"Good," he said and dropped his hand to the side of the chair. The giant snake lifted its head and allowed it to be stroked like someone would do with a dog. "What tasks has he given you?"

"He is still trying to have me create antidotes for the new poisons that the Ministry has found."

"Your poisons?"

Severus smirked. "Yes. And he keeps having incompetent wizards help me, so it's been easy to hide the results." The Dark Lord tightened his lips into a line that should have been a smile.

"How is the young Malfoy handling his new task?" he said absently.

"Dumbledore is still alive," Severus said flatly. "I have far more opportunities and ability than the boy does. It may take him all year. If you want Albus dead now, it would be easy for me to accomplish it for you."

"No," Voldemort hissed. "If it is true what you say about his health, he will be gone soon enough. This gives Malfoy the chance to prove himself."

Severus swallowed. It was worth a try. "Would you like me to proceed as normal with the boy?"

"You can offer help if you'd like."

"Very well," he nodded. "Is there any information you would like me to feed the Order?"

"Yes," he said thinking. "Let them know that we are aware the Order is attempting to acquire whatever it is they are trying to acquire and see if Dumbledore will give you any more information." The Dark Lord smiled again and it unsettled Severus. "Tell the old man you think me to be losing faith in you. Convince him a piece of useful information would help to bring you back in my graces."

_**Severus.**_

Everything was clean in his classroom, nothing out of place. He knew this because he had gone through it all three times this evening. The Defense Against the Dark Arts room was brighter than the Potions room, which made sense as it wasn't in the dungeons, but Severus still managed to make it dark and dreary. It fit him. He was dark and dreary. Not to mention sarcastic, mean, brooding and perhaps even outright evil.

What he most certainly was not, was an overactive, hormone driven teenager. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

It had been two weeks to the day that he had last seen _her_ and he had made a point to stay away. He had tried hundreds of things to keep his mind busy, but he knew he was only slowly driving himself crazy. He hadn't been to meals in the last four days. He knew Minerva would be able to discern that something was wrong and he wasn't going to admit something to her that he could barely admit to himself. He knew he couldn't control his emotions enough when he was around Aurelia. And she was too stupid to simply ignore them.

That wasn't fair. She wasn't stupid. He was stupid. There was no room in his life for a relationship as complicated as one with her would be. Severus had already surmised that Albus wasn't hiding her because of what she could do, but because of who she was. Not that she wasn't an amazing witch in her own right, in fact, she may be more powerful than even Albus knew. But he was fairly sure they were hiding her from the Order and or the Ministry as opposed to the Dark Lord himself.

And he had nothing to offer her. This time next year, if he wasn't dead, he would definitely be a wanted man. Neither liked nor trusted by the Order, Ministry, and who knows, maybe even the Death Eaters. And Aurelia would hate him.

He stopped his frustrated pacing behind his desk. Or maybe, that was the perfect solution. No commitments, no emotional ties, a relationship with an expiration date. They could use each other. She had proven to be an adequate distraction, and if coerced could be a great physical relief. He could provide the companionship that she was obviously lacking in her solitude.

And they worked well together. He was fairly certain she was going to figure out the problem he was having with the antidote, he still refused to call it by the asinine name she had given it. And if she did solve the problem, she would need an extra pair of hands to brew it. Plus there was still the matter of the task Albus has assigned her.

If this war was going to be won, he needed her help. And so be it if her help also provided him with something he wanted.

So it was decided. He would visit her the following evening.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own any of the Potterverse characters. There are a few I would like to own. Just keep them and take them out when I needed them. But alas, they are owned by JKR.

Timeline: Cannon HBP, beyond that it's my twisted timeline.

Rating: Mature for language and sexual content

A/N: Ugh … it's not a good sign when you don't like what you've written. I'm sorry. I may eventually come back and, I don't know, make it suck less? But anyway, this was the biggest chunk I hadn't written yet and really it's just a means to an end. Much better things to come, I promise.

* * *

_**Severus.**_

If he was expecting anything when he arrived at Aurelia's, it wasn't this. The house was quiet, which was his first clue that something was wrong. There were no signs of struggle and all of the wards were up and functioning. There were dishes in the sink that didn't look more than a few hours old. He made his way through the house, leaving the lights off.

After making sure that she was not in the upper portion of the house, he took off his cloak and threw it on the couch in the study and made his way downstairs. The basement was a disaster. There was about a three foot circle of clear floor up against the far wall and a starburst of books, papers and ingredients from that point. But she was very obviously not in the house.

He knew that when he had originally moved her to this house, he didn't replace the ward that prevented her from leaving. He wasn't sure why, but it didn't seem fair. Albus may have his reasons, but Severus felt something for the girl, even that first night, and he wasn't going to be a part of keeping her prisoner. Now he wasn't so sure it was the best idea.

Severus carefully maneuvered into the mess, examining the items on the floor. He picked up a paper and looked over the notes in her now familiar scrawl. It looked like she was researching every ingredient required for the poison antidote.

A door upstairs opened and he looked up at the basement ceiling, tracking the sounds of the footsteps. They made their way into the study, where his cloak was on the couch.

"Severus?" It was Aurelia. He didn't respond and simply waited for her to appear down the stairs. "Good. You're not dead," she stated matter-of-factly, with no emotion. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at him.

He couldn't help the feelings she spurred in him. She looked lovely. She was dressed in skin tight black pants that had a shiny quality, and only went down to her shins. She was wearing black sneakers with dark blue socks that were barely seen below her ankles and above the shoes. The shirt looked thin, but covered her arms. It was also blue and the same material as the pants. Her face was flush either from physical exertion or the cold weather, perhaps both. Her hair was pulled away from her face, tied at the back of her head.

"I thought you weren't supposed to leave the house," he said, belaying no emotion.

"There are a lot of things that I'm not supposed to do. But I need exercise." She shifted her weight, daring him to chastise her.

"Where were you?"

"Oxford University. They have a nice track there. One of the security guards lets me run after hours."

There was a pause, him thinking about what she would look like after running, out of breath, skin flush, sweaty. He shook his head and gestured around the room, "What's all this?"

"Research," she said and made her way into the middle of the mess. She brought both arms up to her head and rested them on her scull. "As I see it, the ingredients in the antidote are correct. But since we are still failing miserably," she gestured to the wall of dead plants. "There's a problem with either the handling or brewing of the ingredients." She stopped and took a breath, then she continued. "So, I'm going through everything, and I mean everything, on each ingredient."

He couldn't help it, he smiled. "How far have you gotten?"

She curled her lip and scoffed. "Benzole root."

She wasn't even half way through the list.

"Have you found anything of use?"

Her arms dropped heavily to her sides. "No. And even if I have it wouldn't matter. It takes two to brew the damn thing and you've been gone for two weeks," she said exasperated and more than slightly bitter.

"I have a few books that maybe useful," and it sounded stupid even to his own ears. He was avoiding addressing his absence.

There was a long moment where they were both quiet. Finally she broke the silence with a sigh and then spoke.

"In the future, don't be gone that long after you leave to see Voldemort." She sounded more hurt than angry and he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"Don't say his name," was his only response.

She looked like she was about to argue when she fell silent and looked at the ceiling. A sound that was very similar to a growl emitted from her throat. "Albus is here."

_**Severus.**_

Severus waited in Aurelia's bedroom, giving Albus and her some privacy to talk in the study. Although Aurelia's voice was getting increasingly louder and louder and he had no problem hearing every word of their conversation through the thin walls. He tried to ignore what they were saying, and instead examined her bedroom. It wasn't the first time he had been in this room, but it seemed different now. Perhaps it was because after deciding to visit her, there been a number of scenarios that had gone through his head, he was embarrassed to admit even to himself, that ended in this very room.

Her bed wasn't overly large, just a queen, but the dark wood that made up the sleigh style frame did take up a good portion of the bedroom. The bedding was a dark navy blue with blue, black and white pillows strew about the head of the bed. On either side of her bed was a night stand in the same wood as the bed, topped with a lamp on both. On the stand closest to the door, was a red leather bound book and he had to resist the urge to look through it.

Next to the door, sat a small desk and chair, but it was completely clean. A closet sat across from the bed and a single window opposite the door. Other than that, the room was sparse. From what it looked like, she didn't spend much time in this room. Which didn't surprise him. Mostly they had spent time either in the study or the living room.

The voices in the other room finally reached a crescendo and Severus smiled. It was reassuring that he wasn't the only one Albus could reduce to unabashed anger. He froze in the middle of her room when she stormed out of the study and into her bedroom, slamming the door with a great force.

He chose to remain silent, watching her pace the room twice and then throw open her closet door. She grabbed the chair at the desk and he caught a glimps of her face and she looked as if she were trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

Aurelia pulled the chair into the closet and stood on it, reaching as high as she could for a box on the top shelf. As she reached further back, she stood on her toes and he could see the chair lean. He made it behind her just as the legs fell out from under her. The box tumbled to the ground and she fell right into his arms. He guided her to the ground, his hands at her waist until her feet were squarely under her.

When she didn't move, Severus closed the distance between their bodies and it was an intoxicating feeling, his chest up against her back.

"I hate that I cry when I'm angry," she whispered.

He chuckled into her hair and was pleased when she leaned back into him. He ran his hand up her side, across her back and pulled her hair away from her neck.

"He runs my entire life."

He lowered his lips to her neck and spoke into her flesh. "Not your entire life." He watched as goose bumps spread across her neck, down her chest and shoulders. He laughed and was pleased she shivered in his arms. "I am fairly certain he would not approve of what I'm about to do to his daughter."

She gasped and turned to face. "How did you-?"

In all fairness, he wasn't positive of the relation until her reaction, but he preferred her to think he had known all along.

"I've known that man almost my entire life. You are his daughter." But he wasn't going to let her change the subject. He straightened to his full height and took a demanding step forward. She backed away from him, but the look in her eye made him pursue. She backed into the wall next to the closet. He placed both hands against the wall on either side of her head.

"So," she whispered. "What are you going to do to his daughter?"

The mischievous smirk that spread across his lips made her gasp and arch her back ever so slightly. He took that as his invitation. In one swift fluid movement he ran his fingers up the back of her neck and took a handful of her hair at the base of her scull and pulled her head to his, pressing his lips to hers.

It wasn't a sweet first kiss, it was built out of weeks of wanting and frustration, for both of them, he realized as she moaned. Gods, he hadn't been this attracted to a woman in years. He couldn't care less that Albus was just a room away, he wanted every inch of her.

He moved the hand not in her hair down and around her waist, lifting her pelvis into his thighs. He pulled her hair slightly, breaking the kiss only to tilt her head and attack her neck. He was kissing, sucking and biting the flesh just above her collar bone. Her hands found their way to his head, effectively holding his mouth to her flesh.

"Severus," she gasped, and reflexively he thrust his pelvis into her stomach. Using the hand at her back, he arched her spine even further, leaving her completely at his will. "Severus," she gasped again, but the tone had changed. But it wasn't she who stopped his fever. It was the tingling in the wards and then multiple voices in the living room. He froze, his lips still on her neck.

"Aurelia?" It was the Scottish accent of Minerva McGongal followed by a knock on the door.

They both scrambled away from each other like two caught teenagers not a moment before Minerva opened the door.

"Severus," Minerva sounded surprised at his presence, completely oblivious to the look Severus was receiving from Aurelia. "May I have a word?" she asked, pointing to Aurelia.

Severus nodded and turned to the door, but Minerva stopped him, calling his name. He flinched as her hand came to the back of his head.

"Your hair …" she said and frowning, he let her smooth the back of his hair down. He fought the eye roll that threatened, knowing that if he looked anything like Aurelia, their little bit of snogging would be more than obvious.

_**Minerva.**_

Minerva was so looking forward to the weekend. She was planning on going into London for brunch at La Brasserie. She had been craving the poached haddock for two weeks, ever since the Headmaster had tried to have the house elves make something similar at a staff meeting. The attempt failed miserably.

She had one more corridor and then she was going to call it a night. She rounded the corner at the top of the main staircase to the dungeons and almost ran straight into Madame Pomfrey.

"Poppy," she gasped in surprise.

"You startled me, Min," the mediwitch said, holding her hand over her heart.

"What are you doing down here? And at this hour?"

"I was hoping Severus had my calming draught ready. Have you seen him?"

Minerva frowned. "Not since dinner." She couldn't help the barrage of worries that flew through her mind. "I was just heading up to see Albus," she lied. "I'll see if he's seen him."

Minerva bid Poppy a good night and made her way to the Headmaster's office quickly. Lost in her thoughts, she managed to run straight into Albus himself.

"Minerva, my dear," he said, grasping her arms so she remained on her feet.

"Albus, I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I was on my way to get you."

"Is Severus all right?" she couldn't help sounding like a worried mother.

"Severus?" He was surprised. "Severus is fine. He's with Aurelia."

"Aurelia?" It was shot at the old man as an accusation. An then it was obvious. That's where Severus had been spending his time. She couldn't help the pang of jealousy, but didn't know who she was jealous of, Severus or Aurelia.

"It's tonight, Minerva," Albus spoke. "We'll need your help."

She bit back the comment she wanted to make about waiting until the last possible moment to tell her. She ignored the voice in the back of her head that reasoned that the Headmaster may not have had any notice either. Anger was easier to deal with than fear.

"Let me run to my rooms and change."

"I will go on ahead of you. But do hurry. I'm sure she will want to spend a few moments with you before she has to leave."

Minerva nodded and they parted ways. She took two passage ways that deposited her out at her rooms. She changed out of her teaching robes quickly and donned a dark blue cloak.

The night air was frigid and the snow that had blanketed the grounds before Halloween had only partly melted before a fresh three inches were added. Her tall boots crunched the snow in the path already imprinted to the apperation point. She could pick out the most recent foot prints and knew it was the Headmaster. She watched her frozen breath in front of her and just before she apperated, wondered how long it would dance in the air when she was gone.

The street she apperated on was disserted. There was no snow but it was a great deal colder. Albus was waiting for her, holding open the side door of one of the houses.

"I'm afraid I've upset her," he said closing the door behind her and taking her cloak.

"That was fast," she said under her breath. "Where is she?" she asked as he guided her through the kitchen and into the living room.

"In her room," he said pointing to the door on the left.

"Aurelia," she called and then knocked. When she opened the door, the scene before her was not at all what she had anticipated. "Severus?"

Severus and Aurelia were breathing heavily, their hair was disheveled and they were both blushing furiously. She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen it herself.

"May I have a word?" she asked, pointing to Aurelia. Severus chose not to say anything and simply nodded and turned to leave.

"Severus," Minerva stopped him. It wouldn't do having him face Albus looking like, well, _that_. She couldn't hide the smirk when he flinched at her outstretched hand. She ignored it, "Your hair," she said and smoothed down his hair. He ducked away from her touch like a child. He paused for just a moment at the door and smoothed the rest of his hair down and righted his clothing. He took a breath and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Minerva threw an accusatory look at Aurelia.

"Don't," the younger witch warned. "I know what you're going to say, and just don't."

"I don't think you have any clue as to what I'm going to say. I don't even know what I'm going to say." But she couldn't help giving the girl an appraising look. She knew it would have taken an amazing woman to catch the attention of one Severus Snape. And quite intimate attention. She smirked as she noticed the bruised skin on the girl's neck.

Minerva took out her wand and touched her skin. The mark disappeared. "There, now no one will be any the wiser."

Aurelia finally smiled, turning to the older witch. "I've missed you so much," she said in a rush, pulling Minerva into an embrace.

"It's been too long, child," Minerva said returning the hug.

"Minerva, Aurelia," It was Albus sticking his head into the barely opened door. Minerva didn't miss the glare Aurelia shot at Albus, but it didn't phase him. "Kingsley is here. It's time."

Aurelia grabbed the box that was on the floor next to the overturned chair. "All right, let's get this over with."


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own any of the Potterverse characters. There are a few I would like to own. Just keep them and take them out when I needed them. But alas, they are owned by JKR.

Timeline: Cannon HBP, beyond that it's my twisted timeline.

Rating: Mature for language and sexual content

A/N: Mwahahaha … two chapters in one day? Unheard of! This chapter was not in my original plan, but it works out so freakin well. I can't help it, I LOVE the Irish and New York City. Sigh. You know, I'm not writing this for Kelly. Well, ok, to be honest, I am writing it for Kelly, but not ONLY for Kelly. Reviews would really help. Just let me know what you think.

* * *

_**Aurelia.**_

Aurelia actually giggled as she landed on the plush bed. This wasn't the first time she had visited New York City, but it wasn't in this much style. The Port Key had deposited the three wizards and two witches into the living room of Trump Soho Hotel's penthouse suite. Father Crowley was waiting for them when they arrived, sitting in a chair lazily, wearing a suit and tie.

There was only a short moment of greetings and introductions before Albus ushered her into one of the bedrooms to shower and get changed. The bathroom was amazing, bigger than her living room, but if she had to choose, the bed was her favorite part. She bounced again, letting out one more laugh before hoping off the bed. She pulled out the box she had brought with her and pulled out the dress. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, because she had a right to be indignant at all of them for not giving her a choice in the matter, but she was really excited for the opportunity to wear the outfit.

She slipped the robe off and pulled the dress over her head. As if knowing Aurelia needed help, Minerva opened the door. Her face lit up. "You are so beautiful."

Aurelia couldn't help the color that rose in her cheeks. "Can you help with the zipper?" She turned her back to Minerva and let her zip up the dress. It really did fit well. The dress was black and snug in all the right places. The bust was a dark red, drawing attention to the low neckline. It hung just below her knees but there was a slit up the right leg that stopped at mid thigh, showing off a good amount of that leg.

She scrunched her nose as her eyes fell on her reflection. Her dark brown hair fell in dull waves and the dark circles under her eyes took the magic away from the dress.

"Could you do something with my hair and make up?"

Minerva laughed out loud. "Of course. Sit down and let me work."

She set to work, transfiguring her hair and make up. Aurelia was shocked at how little time it took to transform her. She almost didn't recognize her own reflection. Her hair fell in heavy curls, the auburn highlights catching the light. Her lips and cheeks were stained red and her eyes a smoky gray.

"Are you ready now?" Minerva asked.

"Almost." Aurelia ran, as much as she could in the dress to the box on the bed. She grinned as she pulled out a pair of shoes. They were three inch pumps, the same red as on the dress. She slipped them on and put her hands on her hips, quite pleased with herself. "Now I'm ready."

The men in the living room were arguing, their voices rising over each other. Aurelia made her way into the room and cleared her throat. The room fell silent and Albus was the only one not brought to his feet. There was a strong wave of attraction and a barely concealed arousal. For a moment Aurelia couldn't tell which man was radiating the feelings. Then a deep flush spread down her face and over her chest when she realized all three of them were having the same reaction.

"Well," she finally spoke when no one else did. The Irish brogue already in place. "How do I look?" In turn, all three of the standing men opened their mouths to speak, but none actually did.

"You look amazing, my dear," Albus finally spoke, smiling brightly.

Kingsley, who happened to be the closest to Aurelia, motioned for her to take his seat around the coffee table. She felt a surge of jealousy from Severus' direction when Kingsley placed a hand at the small of her back before she sat. She was embarrassed that she enjoyed the reaction. Kingsley remained standing, leaning quite close to her over the table and the other two men reluctantly took their seats.

"So, what's the problem?" She ignored the look Severus shot her.

"We need to swap the boxes," Kingsley said placing a small wooden jewelry box in front of her.

"There will be extensive security around the real box as well as when you enter," Father Crowley explained. "They will be checking everything on your person."

"Why don't we just transfigure it?"

"Into what?" Kingsley asked.

Aurelia picked the wooden box up. It wasn't an overly elaborated box. It opened at the top and was lined with a dark purple velvet. When the idea hit her, she almost laughed. She set the box back on the table and slowly drug her hand across it. The wood transformed to a small puffed up square wrapped in a white covering.

"What is it?" Kingsley asked, and all three men leaned closer.

Aurelia smiled and placed it into her purse. "Something a woman would be expected to have, and no man would look too closely at."

The dawning crossed the men's faces at almost the exact same time and they leaned back from the table as one. Aurelia laughed. It was amusing that something as simple as a feminine product could make three powerful wizards uncomfortable.

"And how do you expect to get close enough to make the swap?" Crowley asked.

"You chose me for a reason. I image I will come up with something."

_**Wayne.**_

He noticed her right away. Actually, everyone noticed her right away. It was after all a black and white ball. Her red shoes and fabric at the bust of her dress stood out, drawing his attention to her breasts. But he had to admit, they were worth drawing attention to.

He wished for the first time he sent out the invitations for his parties himself instead of having his assistant. He had never seen her before and she looked like she was worth knowing. At least for the night. She made the room with confidence, engaging in idle chit chat and giving each exhibit the proper attention. When she made her way back to the jewel box display for the third time he decided to approach her.

"You do know this is a black and white ball?" he whispered into her hair.

"Apparently that's what the invitation said."

He had to suppress a groan. Her Irish accent was thick and warm. Her voice was low and lacked the shrill screech most women he knew spoke with. He could listen to this woman speak for days.

She turned to him and smiled mischievously. "However, I have yet to be escorted out."

He couldn't help smiling back at her. "Are you here with," he paused, trying to remember the name of the Irish investor who was rumored to be in the country. "Brandon Doyle?"

She smiled again, but it wasn't acquiescence, but with amusement. "It's Brannan Doyle. And I am she."

He was surprised but recovered well. He had assumed it was a Mr. Doyle, not a Miss Doyle. Or a Mrs. He glanced down at her left hand. No wedding band, so hopefully a Miss.

"Well, then, Miss Brannan Doyle," he tried it out and when she didn't correct the title, he extended his hand in introduction. "Wayne Michaels."

She flashed him that same smile as before. She knew who he was. She took his hand and shook it with a firm grip. He liked that. He always said a handshake told a great deal about a person. He especially hated the cold fish handshake. But hers was strong, confident and yet still feminine, fitting for the owner of a very profitable investment firm.

"You like the box?" he asked, pointing to the display.

She turned to examine the glass encased wooden box. "I do." And she sounded surprised. "I mean, the other pieces are all beautiful, but this one," she paused frowning. "But this, I don't know. I'm just drawn to it."

He caught the eye of a man carrying a tray of champagne and they both took a glass.

"Do you know any of the history on this piece?"

"I don't," she said and took a sip of the drink.

"Well, when I purchased it, I was told that the woman who had originally owned it had fallen in love with a man who never returned her feelings. She had to have him, so she bewitched him to marry her and father her child. As his feelings for her were never real, he fell in love with a widow that lived in their town. When the woman found out about their affair she couldn't stand him loving anyone but her. So she robbed him of his feelings and kept them in the box. So he was never able to love."

"So it's magic," she smiled. "Would you ever be persuaded to part with it?"

"I haven't been yet. A few years ago I was approached by an English gentlemen. Strange looking fellow. Long blonde hair and gray eyes. My price was too steep for him, and I'm not sure you could afford it," he teased.

"It can't be worth that much," she said flashing him another brilliant smile. She really was gorgeous.

"It's not. But like you, I'm drawn to it. It would take a lot for me to part with it."

She tried to hide her smirk but failed. She tilted her glass of champagne and watched it bubble. "Well, why don't I start the bidding with a real drink?"

He scrunched his nose. "Unfortunately, you're not going to find a real drink here." For a moment she looked disappointed. He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "There's an Irish Pub down the street, may be more to your liking. Do you want to get out of here?"

She bit her lower lip, and he knew he would do anything in his power to get this woman in bed, even if it meant parting with the stupid box.

"But isn't it your party? Aren't you obligated to stay?"

He laughed out loud. "I think because it's my party I can do anything I damn well please."

_**Severus.**_

When the knock came for the second time, Severus realized he had been dozing in the chair. With a quick glance at the clock above the fireplace he groaned. It was just after two in the morning, local time. Which meant it was seven London time. Spying Crowley on the terrace smoking a cigarette and not seeing Kingsley, he pushed himself out of the chair. Just as he made it to the door, he saw Kingsley appear from the bathroom.

Severus opened the door to find Aurelia grinning, leaning heavily on a young bell hop.

"Good evening, my dour professor," she slurred, her brogue still surprisingly in place.

"I brought her directly up here after the car dropped her off," the boy explained. "I didn't think she could make it by herself."

She swayed forward toward Severus and he caught her just as her legs gave out. In one quick movement, he wrapped his arm around her waist and flung her useless legs into his other arm. He ignored the gasp of surprise that quickly turned into a purr of contentment and motioned to Kingsley to take care of the hotel employee.

"I don't usually drink," she whispered in his ear.

Severus swallowed hard, willing her hot breath on his flesh to not have the effect it was having on him. "I can tell," he managed.

"Did you get the box?" Crowley asked, crossing the room, smelling of smoke.

"Father Crowley," she gushed. "You do look much yummier in a suit. Actually," she said, waving her hand dangerously close to Severus' head. "All three of you are quite delicious in Muggle clothing." She smiled at Severus and then rolled her wrist and the small box appeared.

"How did you—?" Severus couldn't finish the question before Crowley took the box, examining it.

"I'm magic." She flashed him another grin.

Kingsley shut the door after either paying the man or wiping his memory, Severus didn't care which. "Do you have a sober up potion?"

"Not on me," Severus said, shifting her weight in his arms. "She'll just have to sleep it off." He carried her toward the bedroom she had used earlier in the night.

"I do hope you're coming to bed with me," she purred and Severus refused to look at either of the other two men. He shut the bedroom door on what he knew were incredulous stares.

He laid her down on the oversized bed and instead of watching her nuzzle the blankets seductively, he turned to the door reminding himself that she was drunk and if anything were to happen, he would be taking advantage. Not to mention there would be no amount of convincing the two wizards out the door of anything otherwise.

"Severus?" the tone of her voice stopped him, his hand on the door handle. "Can you at least help me out of these clothes?" Her accent was her own again, with only a hint of the Irish influence. "Please." And that one word was his undoing.

He slowly made his way back to the bed, trying to ignore how the hem of her dress was riding up her legs. He paused at the side of the bed and for a moment he wasn't sure if she was still awake. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was even.

Then she lifted her left leg and he caught her foot. He slowly slid the shoe off and let it fall to the floor. He set her leg back on the bed and she lifted her right leg. The slit of the dress rode up to the edge of her underwear. They were red lace. He pulled that shoe off and it fell from his hands, but he didn't let go of her foot.

Instead, he ran his hand over her ankle, along her calf, passed her knee and up her thigh. She gently pulled her leg from his grasp and rolled over on her side, her back toward him.

"The zipper," she spoke barely above a whisper.

He hesitated, watching as she rubbed her legs together. It made the most delicious sound that made the sight the fabric pulled tight across her ass even that more alluring. With a heavy sigh, he gave in and put one knee on the bed, bending over her. Slowly, he pulled the metal down, exposing the expanse of her back all the way to her waist. He ran the knuckles on his right hand up her spine, stopping briefly on the clasp of her black bra.

"Here, help me up," she said quietly and rolled over to face him. She held out both hands and he took them, helping her off the bed. She wobbled only a touch when she stood, and wriggled her arms out of the dress. It fell to her feet.

He tried with all of the power in his being to just look her in the eye. He failed miserably. His eyes drug across her body from head to toe.

"If I ask you to stay with me tonight, will you?"

He swallowed hard. It was painfully obvious what he wanted.

"Yes," he finally answered.

She smiled and leaned forward, standing on her tip toes. His hands found the flesh of her hips as he let his fingers dig beneath the fabric of her panties. He closed his eyes and leaned down to capture her mouth but she stopped him, placing a hand over his mouth.

He opened his eyes to see a very pained expression. Her face turned a sickly pale color, then green and she dove away from him, scrambling for the bathroom.

The whole stress and frustration of the situation made him laugh. She had never actually asked him to stay. He curled his lip hearing her void the contents of her stomach. He waiting until he heard the toilet flush and then he left the room.

Both Kingsley and Crowley fell quiet when he closed the door behind him.

"Holding back the hair of an overindulgent girl with a weak stomach is not in my job description." He was relieved when the two men made their way to the bedroom, without noticing the obvious tenting of his slacks. He made his way to the port-key that was sitting on the kitchen counter. She would need a hangover potion by the morning, and he would need a stiff drink and a cold shower.

Had it only been Crowley, he wouldn't have left. He didn't trust Crowley to keep his hands to himself. But Kingsley would be the noble hero and make sure she was safe over the night. Resolved, Severus placed his hand on the port-key and disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own any of the Potterverse characters. There are a few I would like to own. Just keep them and take them out when I needed them. But alas, they are owned by JKR.

Timeline: Cannon HBP, beyond that it's my twisted timeline.

Rating: Starting to earn that mature rating. Ye be warned.

A/N: Holy crap. So sorry it took so long to update. I had a major plot problem that has since been dealt with. But it was a little touch and go there for a bit. This is becoming a much longer story than I had originally intended (I just broke 40,000 words last night). But if I could finish it, it would be momentous!

And review. I'm not going to beg, just do it ... ok, I'll beg, please, please, please review.

* * *

Severus.

Severus leaned against the balcony railing, looking out over the city. The morning bustle was already in full swing and the sounds drifted up to him. He sighed. He hated traveling between time zones. It scrambled his internal clock. He took a deep breath and almost choked on the smoke as it filled his lungs.

Crowley flicked his cigarette and let the ash fall out of sight over the balcony. "I don't think your friend in there likes me very much."

"I don't even like you very much."

Crowley's laugh was low and comfortable, a testament to how close the two wizards were. "What's his relationship with the girl?"

Severus frowned. "Kinglsey?"

"Si, signore."

He had wondered the same thing. Unfortunately neither Kingsley nor Aurelia were easy to read. "I think they've known each other for a long time."

"He wasn't thrilled to find her in only her undergarments after you left." Crowley smiled.

He couldn't have been more pleased with that turn of events, and again Severus found himself thankful that it wasn't just who was left alone with Aurelia.

"If you cared about the girl at all, would you want her involved with someone like me?" Severus asked. "Even I think it's a bad idea."

"And yet …"

"And yet." Severus sighed again and bent at his waist, stretching the muscles in his legs and back. "There is something about her, though. When I'm in her presence there is nothing else."

"Tread softly old friend."

The balcony door opened just then, grabbing both of their attention. Kingsley didn't look happy.

"She's asking for you, Severus."

Severus smiled. So that's why he didn't look happy. As Severus passed the larger black man, he didn't need to read his mind to know he was warring with himself like an older brother would if a good friend began to court his sister.

Courting, it seemed like such an archaic term. He didn't mean to take her out on a date or be an "item." He had never had a girlfriend, even in his younger years. In fact, he had never been in anything even remotely resembling a normal relationship and why would he start now, with the daughter of Albus Dumbeldore, of all people?

He schooled his thoughts and emotions as he reached the bedroom door. The room was almost completely dark. The curtains were drawn and he was sure there had been a spell to keep any natural light from seeping through the fabric. As the door shut behind him, he also noticed a silencing charm. Interesting.

The only light was from the silvery glow of what he recognized instantly as a pensive. Aurelia was sitting cross legged on the bed, leaning over the silvery pool. The soft light made her features dance like the liquid was flowing over her skin.

He was slightly disappointed to see her more clothed than he left her the night before, now in sweat pants and a tee shirt.

"Lumos," he said and the room lit.

Aurelia hissed and recoiled like a Dementor to a Patronous. "Nox!" she almost shouted and the room fell dark again.

He could feel the evil smile spread across his lips. "Last night's overindulgence still punishing you?" he said louder than necessary.

She flinched again, raising her hands to her temples. "Not so loud," she whined.

He chuckled under his breath and crossed the room, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I need your help."

"Do you now?" he teased. He suppressed another grin as she glared at him.

"Last night was too easy. Any one of you could have acquired that box. Albus sent me for something completely different, and I'm not sure what it is."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I believe that is the only reason Kingsley and Crowley are still here."

"I know, I know," she said glancing back at the pensive. "Lucius Malfoy has approached Wayne about the box and there was at least one other wizard present last night."

Severus frowned. So she was on a first name basis with the Muggle. "Why are you telling me this and not the other two?"

"Because I need you to tell me who the wizard is," she paused. "And I'm going to leave the part about Malfoy out of my report."

She handed him the pensive and stood from the bed. Severus wasn't sure how or why, but he felt like Aurelia was doing him a favor by keeping this information. He supposed he could return the favor with one of his own. He pulled a small vial out of his jacket and handed it to her. "Here, this will clear your head."

She mumbled under her breath and he thought he heard her comment on his timing, and downed the entire vial in one shot. Instantly her eyes became brighter. He ignored her soft sound of approval and dove into the pensive.

He was pulled through the liquid and then deposited in a coat room. A very large coat room. A warm familiar laugh sounded behind him. He turned to find Aurelia in that dangerously alluring dress from the night before.

He wasn't the only one enjoying the sight. The man beside her, Wayne, his mind supplied, was holding out a warm fur coat that Severus was fairly sure wasn't hers. She let him put it over her shoulders and Severus felt his face heat as the man let his fingers roam over her collar bone and then her neck.

"So other than throw ridiculous parities to showcase your conquests, how do you occupy your time?"

He laughed. "I build things. Some for government agencies, others for myself."

"The weapons," and it wasn't a question.

His face dropped. "Yes."

"Hm," and the sound was warm. She took a step away from him and shot a look over her shoulder. "So you're skilled with your hands." The smile she threw at him was devious.

The spark returned to the man's eyes and he mirrored the devious look. Severus couldn't stop the visions of this Muggle, he thought with a disgust that surprised him, and his Aurelia. He had an overwhelming desire to rip the smile from his face. He would kill him if he found out that he actually did demonstrated his skill.

Taking a calming breath he followed the two out of the coat room and into the entrance hall. Severus noticed the wizard leaning against the far wall before Aurelia did. He instantly recognized the Death Eater and watched him as he watched the couple. For just a moment, Aurelia caught his gaze and he tilted his head in silent recognition of what they both were, magical.

Wayne placed a hand on the small of her back and led her to the door, "I have an Irish professor friend up at Syracuse U who can't seem to hold his liquor, let's see if you can renew my faith in the drinking capacities of the Irish nation." And the couple disappeared out of the building.

The scene blurred and Severus was pulled back to the present in the hotel bedroom.

He raised his head and caught Aurelia's expectant look.

"Omaris Wilks. He's a Death Eater."

Aurelia nodded. "I suspected as much. I knew I recognized him. Just couldn't place from where."

Severus nodded. He had no knowledge of the Dark Lord sending any Death Eater to America. Did he know they were going to be there? Or was Wilks protecting the box. Severus frowned. How had Aurelia actually stolen the box. "How did you get the box?"

"I got Wayne drunk and then asked if I could see it."

"And he just handed it over?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Don't underestimate the allure of a woman."

He most definitely did not, but he chose not to voice it, instead he watched the silvery images float across the pensive surface and allowed himself to get lost in thought. He was going to have to do some poking around. He was slightly frustrated at the lack of information coming from either side. He didn't work as hard as he did almost his entire life to not be on the right hand of both the Dark Lord and Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry."

Severus looked up from the pensive just in time to see her lean against the door. He couldn't help the horrible thought that she slept with the Muggle. "Sorry about what?"

"About my behavior last night."

He had to suppress the chuckle. She wasn't the least bit apologetic about her behavior the previous night. What she was sorry about was that it didn't have the desired outcome and he knew it. His movements were direct and purposeful as he stood from the bed and crossed the room to stand right in front of her. A predator stalking his prey. He saw the surprise in her eyes. "The only thing you have to apologize for is almost retching on me."

She blushed and her breath hitched in her chest as he leaned forward, almost touching her. Looking her straight in the eyes, he moved his hand to her hip and slowly drug it down between her legs.

She took a ragged breath that was the perfect combination of a gasp and a sigh. He could feel the warmth as his fingers pressed her center through her pants.

"I rather quite enjoyed your behavior last night." He pressed his fingers harder and he could feel the fabric dampen. This was power. She was his and he was going to have to prove it.

She tried to swallow three times before she succeeded and spoke, "But you didn't stay," and it was almost a whine.

The side of his mouth quirked up and he leaned even closer to her. She was having trouble concentrating and he knew it. He used it and pressed his body against hers. He watched her eyes close and her mouth fall open, trying to gasp for breath as he slipped his hand from between her legs and snuck it inside the front of her pants to resume its position without the clothing barrier.

She spread her legs, allowing him better access and he had to suppress a groan at how wanton she was. She shifted the angle of her pelvis and he knew she wanted him to push up into her, but he didn't. He just ran his fingers on her outer folds, making sure to apply just enough pressure on the bud of nerves.

"You never actually asked me to stay," he said, his lips on her ear. He took the lobe between his teeth and applied pressure. The sharp intake of air only encouraged him. With his free hand he grabbed her hair roughly, turning her head so as to capture her mouth. His fingers mirrored his tongue and dove into her warmth.

She gasped in his mouth when he finally moved two fingers in her, slowly. The gasp turned to a moan when he pulled his fingers out and then back in, even slower this time. The warm slick muscles tensed and he didn't even try to fight the thought of how she would feel wrapped around other body parts of his. He moved inside her again, this time quickly in and slowly out. She lost the rhythm of their kiss and he smiled against her lips, deciding to instead attack her neck.

"Stay," she managed between deep breaths. He had her right where he wanted her. A few more moments and she would be begging him.

"That wasn't a question," he chuckled and then bit down on her shoulder. At the same time he picked up the pace of his pumping fingers he twisted his wrist, just slightly and he knew he hit the right spot. Her legs almost gave out, but she caught herself just before she lost her balance.

She took two heavy gulps of air and cried, "Stay!"

He laughed out loud, increasing the pace once more and rubbing his thumb along her clit. "That was still not a question."

"For Merlin's sake! Severus Snape will you please, please stay with me tonight?" she cried, grasping his shoulders. She clenched her jaw and pressed her face into his chest. She moaned and the sound reverberated on his sternum. He closed his eyes, willing his body to calm or he would lose his composure and embarrass himself. The muscles in her fleshy walls contracted and he knew she was close.

"Come for me, Love. Come for me and I will stay."

It was all she needed. She clamped down on his fingers and her body went rigid, her fingers digging into the flesh of his shoulders. The pain was the only thing keeping him from following her to completion. He heard his own moan of pleasure as she collapsed against his body, panting heavily.

After a long moment her breathing slowed to a steady pace and he removed his hand. She pulled away from his chest and whispered a cleansing charm. "Potions Master wins for the most skilled hands."

He leaned forward and stole a quick kiss. "Do not forget it."

_**Aurelia.**_

Aurelia was having a hard time concentrating on the debriefing. At first she was terrified that the two other men had heard her … altercation with Severus. She had not been in the right mind to remember the silencing charm she had cast on the room earlier that morning to calm her headache, and she hadn't been quiet. Neither had he. She forced her body to ignore the impulse to shiver. But she should have known better. Severus was a lot more careful than that. Actually it annoyed her that he always seemed so composed. Especially when she was anything but.

She kept glancing over at his hands, and the damn wizard knew. The smug aura was overwhelming. He knew exactly what he was doing to her and he found it amusing. The bastard.

The box was discussed briefly with no clues given as to what it was or what it was for. The men found the means of acquiring it amusing, but that was it. All she knew was Father Crowley had taken it somewhere to be authenticated and was pleased with the outcome.

The rest of the discussion was centered on weapons and tactical maneuvers. Aurelia found it mildly interesting that they would be so interested in Muggle weaponry. In the end, it would be something that the Death Eaters would never use, because to them all things Muggle would be inferior. However, she knew better. A bullet to the brain was still a bullet to the brain, no matter how magical you were.

When Crowley had acquired the information needed, he made to leave, breaking up the meeting. Kingsley's farewell was cordial enough, but she got the distinct impression that he didn't like the priest. Aurelia wasn't sure how much even Severus trusted him, and they seemed to be friends. Either way, he wasn't invited back to Aurelia's house with Kingsley and Severus.

She spared a brief thought for the bellhop who had helped her back to her room and hoped that they weren't simply leaving and not paying some kind of bill. But she decided not to voice it and returned via portkey with the two wizards.

When they returned to her home, she cooked omelets with ham, cheese and peppers and she felt a strange sense of normalcy at playing house. It had been a long time since she had more than one visitor at a time.

Aurelia sat listening to the two men talk. It was nice seeing Severus interact with someone else. It was usually just the two of them and she was surprised at his shift in personality. There was a small perverse side of her that was pleased at how he seemed almost more relaxed when it was her and Severus. Not that he was a whole lot different with Kingsley around, just sharper, more direct and a touch guarded.

She absently wondered what he was like when teaching. Deciding to have a heart to heart with Minerva the next time she saw her, Aurelia turned her attention to the conversation.

"Are you still teaching Potter Occulumency?"

"No," Severus snapped sharply.

Both Kinglsey and Aurelia frowned. Obviously there was more to it, but Severus wasn't going to elaborate.

"Is Albus working with him then?" Kingsley asked cautiously.

Severus sighed. "I don't know. Albus seems to be keeping him busy with Slughorn."

"We still haven't determined how many he's created?"

"No."

"How many what?" Aurelia asked.

Both men looked at her, almost like they had forgotten she was in the room.

"Horcruxes." Kingsley was the one to speak, then turned his attention back to Severus, discussing the need to keep plans away from the Boy-With-A-Potential-Connection-With-You-Know-Who.

Aurelia thought about the implications of too many Horcruxes. They knew there were at least three, being that two had been destroyed and the mad man was still alive. She had done a fair amount of research on the subject years ago, although literature on something as dark as the forbidden magic was few and far between. It was, after all, Dark Magic.

Which she had always thought was ridiculous. The wizarding world as a whole had assumed if you made information illegal, it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. But the kind of wizard to use Dark Magic wasn't the kind to be dissuaded by a few rules and regulations. It only made it so the people attempting to combat such evil were left completely unprepared. What the Order could really use was some good research on the subject.

Like the research she did in Ireland.

Aurelia stood suddenly and, ignoring the surprised looks on the wizards, she almost ran to her study. She dove into her book shelves pulling leather bound journal after leather bound journal out and piling them on the floor next to her.

Severus cleared his throat and Aurelia looked up to see him in the doorway.

"It's not here. I don't know where … wait, yes I do." She froze and her mouth opened, staring at a spot just above his right shoulder. "I know exactly where it's at. And that's why it had to be me." Finally her eyes focused again and she looked at Severus. "Albus never does anything without a motivation, does he?"

"No, not since I've known him at least." He stepped into the room. "But what are you on about?"

"I have to go back to New York. I was so mad at Albus I missed it completely. I can be really thick sometimes." She passed Severus and went into the her bedroom, one door over. She knew he was going to follow her, but she didn't care. She was more worried about how Kingsley would react. Not well, she realized, pulling out her dress from the night before. "Will you run interference on Kingsley for me?"

Severus frowned at her.

"It's an American football reference. Never mind. Just get him out of here. Meet me back here in say, two hours?"

He stood quietly for a moment then nodded. "You have two hours. I will be waiting." And he turned on his heel in a movement that would have been much more impressive if he were wearing robes instead of the altered Muggle suit.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Bla bla bla, JKR owns all, or maybe shares with WB and whoever the publisher is, yadda, yadda, yadda, no monies made by moi.

Timeline: HBP compliant, beyond that is mine.

Rating: One more chapter of freaking foreplay, sorry :)

A/N: Is this taking far too long for anyone else? Because really I'm dying for Lucius to show up ...

* * *

_**Aurelia.**_

The sound of her heels echoed down the empty hallway. She was wearing the red stilettos she had worn the night before, but the dress was transfigured into a pair of black slacks and a red blouse. They looked good, she knew, but not as good as the original dress. She had, at the last minute, decided to keep her hair and makeup as well as the fur coat she had essentially stolen from the party the night before.

Although now she wasn't sure why. The campus was almost completely deserted. It was, after all Saturday.

Severus was good on his word and had gotten Kingsley out of her house with no trouble at all. She hadn't even had to wait to apperate to Syracuse University in upstate New York.

It was an offhanded comment Wayne had made about his Irish professor friend. It wasn't coincidence and she knew that now. There had to be some kind of connection between all of this and Cormac.

She felt her chest tighten at the thought of him. It wasn't pain, it was more a claustrophobic fear. An uncontrollable feeling that made her nauseous. She swallowed hard and brought herself back to the here and now. It wouldn't do to dwell on the past.

The building she was in was dark and empty. All of the office doors were closed and locked, although a Muggle lock wasn't going to keep her out. She stopped at the second to last door. The black and gold plaque announced proudly "Earth Sciences," and below "Professor Edward C. Mac."

She gestured with her hand and barely whispered "Alohamora" and the door clicked. The office was eerily familiar, like something once forgotten in a dream. It may have been the oak furniture or even the smell. It pulled at the back of her brain. She shook her head. She was there for a reason.

She took off the coat and hung it on the back of the desk chair. Humming quietly to herself out of an attempt for calm, she took a gander around the room. The bookcase had only text books on science, history and ecology. No red leather journal. She flipped the desk lamp on and sat carefully at the wood desk.

The desk was well used with ink stains and score marks in the varnish, but there were no errant papers or notes. She frowned running her hands across the flat surface of the desk. She quickly opened each drawer, pulling up papers and pens, but no journal. She sat back in the chair and sighed.

She closed her eyes and thought. Where would he have put it? The muscles of her mouth pulled at the corner. She opened her eyes and pushed away from the desk, climbing out of the chair and onto her knees on the floor in front of the drawers on the left side of the desk.

She pulled the bottom drawer open and then tugged, yanking it off of its track. She set it aside and leaned into the hole it left, to the back of the wood. Her hand groped in the dark until it found purchase on the wood. She drug her hand along the expanse until it found the leather. She smiled again, and pulled on the book, breaking it from its binding.

Pulling it out she took off the silver tape and stuck it to the edge of the desk. She turned the book over and found the initials on the back, A.K., her initials.

"What on earth could be so important in that little book that could bring you to your knees?"

Aurelia gasped in surprise. She looked up to see a man leaning against the door frame with an unnerving smirk on his face. She recognized him just a fraction too late.

"Wilks," she gasped.

"Ah, my reputation precedes me." He moved his hand on his thigh and she realized he was holding a wand. "This will be more fun than I thought. Hmm, you are quite the pretty little thing when distressed."

Aurelia took a quick glance around, no windows, only one door and he was standing between it and her. She was trapped.

"What do you want?" and her voice was more confident than she had expected.

Wilks looked her up, leering. "Now that is a loaded question."

She glared at him. She didn't have to read his mind to know how disgusting his thoughts were at the moment. But it wasn't just sex he was thinking, violence wasn't far behind, or ahead. Either way, it wasn't good for her. She was disturbingly aware that she was grossly unarmed.

In the blink of an eye he moved an attack, but she was faster, able to read the slight changes in his breathing.

"Expellarmis!" And his wand flew from his hand straight into hers.

If he was surprised, he didn't show it. He dove at her before she could mount a response. His body hit hers with a force that knocked the air out of her lungs. She fell back and hit the wall behind her. Somehow she got her knees up to her chest and with one swift movement, mule kicked him in his gut. She took his momentary lack of equilibrium and got to her feet as fast as she could. She pointed his wand at his chest.

There was a bright light that never left the tip of the wand. The deafening crack sounded and the light came back at her, hitting her square in the shoulder. The wand dropped instantly to the ground and she fell to her knees, holding her shoulder. She could feel the blood as it ran down her arm. Wilks closed in on her quickly, making sure to kick her as soon as he was close enough.

Through a cry of pain, she brought up her good hand and the curse hit him in the chest. He flew across the room, hitting the far wall, hard.

She stood gingerly, cradling her wounded arm, feeling the warm sticky blood soak through the fabric of her shirt. She kicked the wand out of his reach and stood over top of him. She took a deep breath and she wanted so much to kick him, inflict the same pain he had inflicted on her, but she knew she couldn't. She wasn't a Death Eater. She was better than him. But the moment of hesitation cost her.

The wandless curse he threw at her bound her instantly. She could feel the coils tightening and when she gasped, they constricted so tight her lungs couldn't expand to take in more oxygen. Wilks climbed to his feet as fast as he could. The anger radiated from his core and the sheer terror she knew was in her eyes only did to spur him on.

He grabbed her hair close to her scalp and threw her against the wall, face first. His hands were on her shirt and he ripped the fabric up her back. Then they were on the waist band of her pants.

She froze, refusing to struggle anymore. Time slowed and she could feel the magic jump up from all around her. She would not go down this way.

The explosion was magnificent, lighting the room bright blue. The bonds that held her shattered like glass and she gasped for breath. Once she stopped seeing stars, she turned to face her assailant. He was on the floor, his back against the wall. Blood was pooling in his mouth and streaming down his chin to his neck. His eyes were open, but he wasn't seeing. Actually he wasn't moving at all.

As carefully as she could not to jar her shoulder, she dropped to the floor in front of the wizard. He wasn't breathing. A loud bang sounded somewhere on the other end of the building. She suppressed the cry of pain as she grabbed the book and Wilks' wand. She closed her eyes tightly and disapperated.

_**Severus.**_

Severus had always considered himself well read. As a student he had been a recluse, spending almost all of his time in the Hogwarts library. His personal collections were impressive to say the least. And he had read them all, multiple times.

But the information in these journals of Aurelia's was impressive. He had a similar feeling the first time he read one of Hermione Granger's essays. That begrudging admittance of brilliance, but only to himself. He would never admit that a Gryffindor could be on the same level as him.

He frowned placing a finger in the spot he had stopped reading. Technically Aurelia wasn't a Gryffindor. But she probably would have been, as annoying as she was. And with her parents. Well, at least her father. He was still unsure of who her mother was, but he had a few ideas.

Either way, she had definitely gotten her father's mind. The journal he was currently reading was on the application of Runes on an offensive level as opposed to the normal defensive. Quite brilliant. However, not nearly as impressive as her magical theory.

It looked as if she believed magic was in literally every atom of every person, animal or object that existed. Some of these atoms had more or less magic, and there were different kinds of magic. Meaning that even Muggles and Squibs had magic that they just weren't able to tap into.

She was very interested in wands, probably because she never had one. She had, and in his opinion correctly so, postulated that a wand was simply a funnel for the magical power a witch or wizard possessed. It helped to channel the natural power creating a more condensed flow of magic. He was very much looking forward to having a long conversation on these theories with her.

The unmistakable pop of a witch apperating sounded in the garden by the back yard. He smiled and set the journal aside next to his cup of tea and waited for her to enter the house.

There was a solid thud against the door and then it opened. He knew something was wrong and was on his feet in an instant. She was white and he could smell the blood. She was cradling her left shoulder and the rest of her arm was limp at her side. The blood was dripping from her unmoving fingers.

He was at her side suddenly angry. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying and he couldn't stop the violent emotion that sprung up. Whoever did this to her would pay.

He tried to wrap his arm around her to help her into the house, but she hissed with pain as soon as he touched her.

"How bad is it?"

"It hurts," she said with a slight whine in her voice.

"Let me see." His hands were on her, pulling the fabric of her shirt down over her shoulder. The flesh just below her collar bone was charred black where the curse had hit and there were black tendrils crawling over her flesh from that point. They spread up over her neck, down her arm and back and partly onto her chest. Her shirt was soaked with blood.

She flinched when he ran his fingers across her flesh. Pulling back as to not hurt her any further, he dug into his pocket and pulled out a bottled potion.

"Drink this. I'll have to get you more, this is all I have on me. You'll need to take it every eight hours for the next two days. The pain will lessen fairly quickly. I think you have all the ingredients I need to make a salve that should numb the rest of the pain." He unstoppered the bottle and handed it to her. She didn't even hesitate before she tipped her head back and downed the entire bottle. He could see her shoulder relax almost instantly.

"What happened?" he asked pocketing the empty bottle.

"It was Wilks. I don't know how he followed me, but he did. I disarmed him but the curse I threw with his wand back fired." She gestured to her shoulder. "He came at me, and ... and he tried to," she couldn't finish the sentence. "I think I killed him."

Severus didn't know if he should be horrified or impressed. Wilks was no amateur. He was known for being quite brutal and definitely not kind to women. If he was in fact dead, his body had to be dealt with.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to her head. She nodded. She was too exhausted and in too much pain to deny him. "Legilimens," he spoke softly.

The sensation was by now quite familiar. He dove into her mind and rummaged around to find the location of Wilks. Once he had the location, he was more or less evicted from her brain.

"You get cleaned up. I will deal with Wilks." He watched her as her body started shaking and she clenched her eyes shut.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and she was in his arms, pulling her body against his. She was warm and suddenly seemed so very young and frail. This was not his powerful witch. He fought with himself for a moment and gave up, running his hand over her head.

"You're alive," he spoke into her hair. "Don't ever apologize for that."

_**Aurelia.**_

The pulsating pain in her shoulder was muted but still there. It spiked when she used the arm. A hissed breath escaped her mouth as she raised her arm to remove her shirt. She was more careful with her pants, just shimmying them off her hips. Her bra was a little more challenging, but she managed to undo the clasp with one hand and let the material fall off her shoulders.

She sat on the edge of the claw foot tub for a moment, waiting for it to fill. The separate tub and shower was one of the first changes she had made when she moved here and now she was very thankful for that foresight. She filled the tub so her body would be fully immersed and poured two potions into the steaming water, a healing draught and relaxation potion. They swirled around in the water and turned it a milky white color.

She was careful not to jostle her arm as she climbed into the tub. The water only stung at the point under her collar bone where the curse had struck her but that faded as she sunk deeper into the water. The potions she added to the bath water relaxed her muscles and after a few moments the pain was almost gone.

There wasn't any satisfaction with the growl that erupted from her throat. Mostly she was angry at being so stupid to be caught off guard. She tried to hang on to that anger because it was an easier emotion to deal with than the horror of taking a life. She hadn't meant to kill Wilks. Had she? Could you actually kill someone without meaning to?

She had no idea what Severus was going to do. Wilks was a Death Eater and he was dead. Someone was going to have to account for his absence. What would he tell Voldemort? And what kind of a person was she to simply let Severus deal with all of it?

Strangely enough, Severus didn't seem mad at her. He was more worried about her wellbeing. And he even seemed a bit impressed that she could take care of herself.

Something inside her craved that from him. She wanted him to be impressed by her. She wanted to be someone he thought was special. She couldn't stop her mind from grabbing the memory of earlier that morning.

She physically shook her head, not allowing that train of thought to continue. She sighed and closed her eyes, resting her head on the back of the tub and slipped into a light sleep.

Her eyes flew open as the click of the door shutting startled her. She wasn't sure how long she had slept, soaking in the tub, the water was still warm. She looked up to see Severus standing against the closed bathroom door holding a jar in his hand. He was no longer wearing his suit, just a black chemise and slacks and his hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck, a few pieces falling out around his face. This was the most attractive Aurelia had ever seen him.

"What are you-?"

He cleared his throat before speaking. "I took care of Wilks."

"Is he ...?"

"He's dead."

Aurelia was horrified at the relief that she felt. She had killed a man and she felt relief. There was a long pause and then Severus held up the jar in his hand. "I've finished the salve." He took a step toward the tub and Aurelia instinctively sunk deeper into the water. "Do you mind?" he asked, gesturing to the chair against the wall.

Aurelia felt her face go hot and was sure he would easily be able to see the color rise in her cheeks. She shook her head almost imperceptivity and she wasn't sure he saw it until he moved, pulling the chair to the head of the tub.

She watched him roll his sleeves up to his elbows. Her attention stuck on the scull and snake tattoo on his left forearm. The Dark Mark. She was embarrassed the mark aroused her. Judging by the wave of emotion that flowed her way, he was aroused as well.

"Here. Lean back," he said opening the jar. "And relax."

She shivered again, but did as he said, leaning back against the tub and closing her eyes. She was supremely thankful for the cloudy water, and made sure that it covered her breasts even when her breathing picked up.

She heard the glass jar being set on the tile floor and the sound of his hands rubbing together. The room filled with the scent of lavender. His fingers found their way onto her flesh of her left shoulder. She couldn't help the sharp intake of air as the contact stung. He lightened his touch every so softly and worked the salve into her flesh.

A tingling warmth followed his touches and she was almost sure it was the salve and not her body's reaction to his hands on her. The next coat of salve, he dug his fingers deeper into her muscles along her arm, shoulder, down her back and neck and then down the front of chest.

She let out a long breath through her nose when his fingers dipped down under the water, tracing the top part of her left breast. She swallowed hard when his hands resurfaced and went over her shoulder once again. She had to clench her eyes closed tightly to make sure they didn't flutter open and ruin the moment.

She tried to hide the whimper when his hands left her flesh. She heard him stand from the chair and then felt him lean over her and grab something on the other side of the tub. When she heard a click, she realized it was shampoo. She shivered yet again when his fingers dug into her hair and massaged her scalp.

A low sound escaped her throat, and at that, Severus pressed all of his fingers to her scull. He turned her head to one side and pulled the shampooed hair away from her neck. He leaned down and pressed his lips against the exposed flesh. Goosebumps spread down her neck and across her chest. She felt him smile against her skin.

He placed both hands on her shoulder. "Lean back."

She sunk down into the water and he supported her head with one hand, rinsing her hair with the other. As his fingers grazed her hair line, she frowned and wined. He chuckled and lifted her head out of the water. She was being impatient and he knew it.

She finally opened her eyes when he stood again. He took the white towel off the hook and held it open for her. She froze, realizing he expected her to get out of the water with him standing right there.

She took a deep breath and stood, keeping her back to him. He wrapped the towel around her shoulders, letting his hands linger on her collar bones. He helped her step out of the tub and then drained the water.

He wiped his wet hands on the towel hanging by the sink, retrieved the jar from the floor then led her to her bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: My apologies to JKR. I'm so sorry.

Timeline: HBP compliant, beyond that is mine.

Rating: Mature warning is in effect. You have been warned, no complaints.

A/N: There is no redeeming plot value in this chapter, just pure smut. I would say if you don't like that sort of thing, don't read, but you know what this was going to be going into it. Yeah, time for a cold shower.

* * *

_**Severus.**_

His pulse began to race as Severus turned and caught a glimpse of her legs from under the towel. He really did like her legs. They were long and shapely, muscular from running the track at Oxford. Even though her skin was pale as most European's were this time of year, she had a warm complexion, with a hint of freckles along her flesh. There was something in the back of his mind that reminded him that her father had once had red hair.

"I need to reapply the salve. The bath water will have rinsed it off." It was a ploy, the salve would have been fine, it was specifically designed to remain on the skin even after bathing.

"Then why didn't you wait until after I was done in the bath?" He could hear the accusation in her voice.

An almost evil smile spread across his lips, but instead of answering the question, he simply shrugged. "Up on the bed," he said, and it wasn't a request.

Turning her back to him again, she re-wrapped her towel so it was under her arms, leaving her wounded shoulder uncovered. He was slightly disappointed she didn't just discard the towel all together. But if she wanted to draw it out, he was willing to be patient. Following his instructions, she made her way to the bed and turned her back to it, to attempt to jump up on her bed without losing her towel.

Severus was right there. He could have waited for her to jump up on her own, almost guaranteeing she would lose the towel in the process, but this was fun. The last time he had taken a woman to bed, there was no foreplay, no tension building. There was a shared need for release and that was it. With Aurelia, there was attraction, respect and the knowledge that even after the deed was done, they would still have to see each other.

He placed the jar on the bed beside her, put his hands on either side of her waist and lifted her onto the edge of the bed. He knew very well she would be able to feel his emotions, lust, arousal, and an overwhelming desire to touch her. The way her cheeks reddened, he knew she was willing to accept those emotions. He pushed her knees apart slightly, still allowing her modesty and dug two fingers into the jar.

Once again the lavender smell permeated the room. He moved closer to her, and she spread her legs even further apart. If it wasn't for him in front of her, she would no longer be modest. His lips twitched without actually pulling into a smile when he noticed her hands shaking as she grasped his shoulders.

He brushed his finger tips over the now healing spot on her shoulder. Again massaged the salve into her skin, except this time his gaze never left hers. He knew how open he was leaving himself, but he didn't care. At that moment, he wanted her, and he wanted her to know it.

His fingers finally dipped below the edge of the towel and her back arched into his touch. Excruciatingly slow, he hooked the edge of the fabric with one finger and pulled down.

"Wait," she said, putting her hand over his and she looked a little dizzy.

She closed her eyes for the briefest moment, making the decision. When she reopened her eyes, her hands were on his shirt. He watched her fingers gain confidence as he let her undo every button without distraction. When she got to his pants, she hesitated. He tried to make a sound of encouragement, but somehow it got lost in his throat and came out only as a heavy breath, but it was enough. She took a deep breath of her own and unbuttoned those as well leaving the fabric open but still over his hips.

She ran her hands over his bare chest and up to his shoulders. His eyes shut on their own accord and he took a ragged breath. He had forgotten what that felt like. Why did he wait so long before engaging in acts like this with a woman? Because finding someone willing to bed him without a fee wasn't easy. His options at Hogwarts were revolting. The only professor even remotely interesting was shooting for the other team. Not that Hooch would be interested in a greasy old git like himself even if she wasn't off chasing skirts.

Aurelia pushed his shirt off his shoulders and it fell to the ground. He wouldn't even question the motives of the beauty in front of him now, he was just going to use it, and maybe even abuse it.

He pushed back the self degrading thoughts and took charge once again. He only pulled at the towel a little and it opened for him. The cool air hit her overheated skin and gooseflesh rose over her entire body. His eyes couldn't help but take in the response of her nipples as they quickly puckered and hardened to a peak. She was such a reactive little thing.

She was magnificent. Even better looking without clothing. She was well toned, with just the right curves at her stomach, hips and thighs. Her skin was flawed, marked with a smattering of scars from her right hip over her stomach and thigh, and each mark stood out just lighter than the rest of her skin. For a brief moment he wondered if the scarring was on her backside as well. He had always been more of a hind end appreciator than breasts, but his fingers twitched with the need to touch hers.

Taking her eyes once again, he ran his fingers across her collar bones, dipping into the supsternal notch and over to her good shoulder, making a specific point to not let himself dip any lower.

He stepped backwards and let his pants fall off his hips. He wasn't wearing any underwear and her eyes widened when she realized it. He knew he wasn't good looking. His skin was far from healthy, almost never seeing the sun, always tucked away in the dungeons in billowing robes. He wasn't that muscular, perhaps a bit thin, but he was at least properly endowed, and he knew that counted for something. But she was looking at him like she wanted to take him as a meal. He actually shivered at that thought.

Her eyes drifted down to his arm left arm and she licked her lips. His eyes followed hers, to see what she found so enticing. The Dark Mark. He grabbed the memory of the last time she had reacted that way to the Mark. It aroused her. It wouldn't have been the first time someone was aroused by the danger of being with a Death Eater, but he couldn't quite grasp why. Perhaps she was a bit of a masochist. Not that it bothered him, he knew he had a violent streak and would be more than willing to oblige.

He took a step toward her and his erection pressed up against her stomach and she groaned. At the sound, Severus pressed all of his fingers to her scull. He turned her head to one side and pulled her hair away from her neck. His lips pressed against the exposed flesh.

She moaned and she placed both hands on his chest and he moved her back, ever so slightly so she was off balance. One hand cradled her neck and the other on her hips so she knew she was at his will. His lips found their way to the front of her neck and up along her jaw.

Her fingers dug slightly into his pectoral muscles. He finally closed the distance so her hands were pressed between their bodies and he leaned on top of her. Her legs instantly wrapped around his waist and he could feel her heat and moisture press against his bare flesh. He was going to have to employ every ounce of control he had to get through this without just taking her quick and hard.

_**Aurelia.**_

His fingers were so long. She thought that to be a silly observation, except that at that moment, those long fingers were covering much of the flesh on her legs, hips, stomach and then rested on her ribs.

It infuriated her that his breathing was so steady and measured. She, on the other hand, was becoming light headed with all of the rapid breathing she was doing. She closed her eyes and rested the back of her scull on the mattress, trying to regain some semblance of order in her mind, but then those long fingers finally grasped her breasts and she lost all mental functions.

She turned herself over to the feelings he was eliciting from her and his own emotions that he was practically pouring into her subconscious. Her back arched into his touch and she dug her heels into the backs of his legs. She couldn't wait much longer or she was going to explode.

"Severus," it came out more as a plea than she wanted it to.

"Hmm?" he questioned, his voice muffled with the flesh of her breast to his mouth.

"I can't—" her sentence was cut off when he gently bit down on her nipple and she simply finished with a heady groan. His tongue lapped at the attacked flesh and she started the sentence again. "I can't wait much longer. I need you, please."

He looked up and his eyes rolled up in his head for the briefest moment and she was thrilled to see him fight for control. She would have to break that control in half, but not right now. Right now she just needed him in the worst way possible.

"Please," she repeated.

He moved quickly, pulling her to the middle of the bed. He shoved the pillows out of his way and they fell to the floor. With both hands he pinned her wrists to the mattress. And then he froze, his hair falling on either side of his face, his breath now coming in deep gulps. He was straddling her legs and there weren't a lot of movements she could execute.

He leaned down and kissed her. It was a slow sensual kiss, his lips moving across hers in a way that said he was going to take his time and enjoy every bit of her. And she responded in kind, she would let him. He shifted, never breaking the kiss, and settled between her legs, pushing her them apart with his knees.

"Keep your eyes open. I want to know what you're feeling."

She barely nodded before he entered her in one swift movement. She gasped and her eyes fell shut, concentrating on the feeling of him filling her.

"Aurelia!" he growled, not moving. She opened her eyes and was instantly lost in his onyx orbs. "I told you to keep your eyes open."

He whispered something in a language she didn't know and they were connected, mind to mind. She could feel everything he was feeling and knew that he could feel her as well. She wrapped her legs around him once more and felt him sink deeper inside of her. They both gasped at the shared felling. It was like she was both filling and being filled. She had never been connected with a lover like this before. It was amazing.

Finally he moved, pulling slowly out and then thrust forward, griping tighter on her wrists. She made a noise she didn't even recognize but made sure not to close her eyes, keeping his gaze. He thrust again and this time the sound came from him. She lifted her hips, meeting his thrusts and they picked up a solid rhythm. It wasn't long and she could feel the tension building in her stomach. No, it was him, not her. He was closer than she was.

She smiled. She owed him. She clenched her muscles and he grunted his approval. She struggled to release her hands but he gripped them harder, hitting both against the bed with a sharp thrust.

"You're mine," he ground out through clenched teeth.

She raised an eyebrow and bit her lip. "No, _you_ are mine."

He curled his lip, baring his teeth in the same gesture. He looked like he was going to argue who belonged to whom when it happened. It wasn't like her climax where it built up slowly until she was pushed over the edge, this was a quick sharp feeling. A burst of energy. Then the feeling was gone and she realized he had been the one to break their connection. He was clenching his eyes closed and his nails dug into her wrists.

With one more thrust his body tensed and he let out an animal like growl. A half a moment later he collapsed on top of her.

His weight was comforting and in his moment of passion he had let go of her wrists. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling the locks out of his face. She kissed the back of his head and he finally moved.

Supporting his weight on his hands looked down at her. "You didn't …"

She smiled at him. "It's all right."

He frowned. "No, it's not."

He grabbed her right hip and arm and with a quick movement he flipped her around so she was lying on her stomach. She let out a short yelp then she couldn't make any more noise as he put all of his weight on her top of her. He grasped both of her wrists above her head with one hand and his other hand grasped her hips. He lifted his pelvis just enough to sneak his hand between her and the bed.

She felt his lips press against her ear and his oh so long fingers entered her roughly. He rubbed her the same way he had earlier that morning and her body was having the exact same response. He could have done this a million times a day and she didn't think it could ever get old. He was truly talented with his hands and with his weight on her person and his breath against her face it wasn't going to take much longer.

She felt that glorious tension building slowly. Then his hand froze and he pressed her pelvis down into his fingers with his own hips. He moved again, this time harder and she ground into his hand. Her breathing picked up and her entire body began to tingle. Twice more and her world exploded. Bright lights flashed before her eyes and it took her a moment to realize it was her own voice she had heard scream.

He let go of her hands and she turned her head to face him. He didn't roll off her, he just stared at her as little aftershocks of pleasure jolted through her body. Her eyes became heavy and she fought closing them. When exhaustion finally took over and she couldn't keep her eyes open, Severus rolled off of her, pulling her back into his chest.

"You're going to stay, right?" she whispered.

"Yes. I made a promise and I will keep it," he spoke into her hair. "Now sleep."

_**Severus.**_

Severus was dancing blissfully on the edge of consciousness. He knew that he had changed their entire relationship by their coupling and he knew how horrible a decision it was. This would not change what he would have to do, and she would hate him for it.

But the feel of her naked body on top of his was so delicious it even managed to drown out all of the self loathing he should be feeling.

Her hair was soft on his chest and under his chin. The swell of her breasts pressed against his stomach, her arm that lay directly on his manhood that would only take a slight movement to be fully erect once again. The smooth skin of her stomach that gave way to a more course patch of pubic hair that felt dizzyingly enticing on his thigh.

He took a deep breath through his nose. He could smell the shampoo he had worked through her hair, the strong lavender from the salve on her shoulder, and the unmistakable scent of a woman's post-coital juices.

He groaned softly, realizing that smell alone had caused him to yet again become fully erect.

What was this woman doing to him? He hadn't needed sex in years and once with her and he knew he could never have her enough to sate his new lust. It would have been embarrassing if it wasn't so damn arousing.

The groan turned into a growl and he wasn't even remotely bothered that it caused her to stir.

"Mmm, good morning." Her sleep graveled voice only did to solidify his need.

He took a deep breath, calming his nerves before he spoke. "Good morning." And for a brief moment he wondered if his voice had the same effect on her.

She lifted her head to look at him and in the process, left his erection completely untouched.

"What's wrong?" she asked to what he was sure was his own pained expression.

He lifted his hips every so slightly, and her surprised, "Oh," let him know he had gotten his point across.

"I want you."

She wrapped her warm hand over the length of him and he couldn't help the gasp that she elicited from him. "You should know already," and her voice was husky with arousal. "You. Have. Me." And each word was punctuated by a stroke of her hand. She kissed him full on, letting her tongue roam across his teeth and meet his own tongue.

She pulled away and laid kisses on his neck, shoulder, chest and stomach. Once her mouth found his hip, her hands left his body. Severus closed his eyes with a shuddering breath as she closed her mouth over him. He gripped the bed sheets with one hand and covered his eyes with the other. He knew that to look down at her he would lose the little composure he had at the moment. The heat of her mouth and the way her tongue ran along the underside of his member was almost too much.

"Gods, woman," he whispered, trying to fight the urge to thrust his hips.

He waited a few more glorious moments before he stopped her. It wasn't that he wanted her to stop, but he wanted something more. He wanted to be inside of her, and feel her body move beneath his. He wanted her to feel the same way he was at the moment. And he wanted to hear his name on her lips.

He drug her up his body by her shoulders to kiss her once more and then pulled her underneath him, pinning her to the bed. There was no preamble, no making sure she was ready, he just spread her legs with his knees and thrust into her. But dear Merlin, she was already so wet.

Her gasp of surprise turned into a moan of pleasure. He thrust twice and then lifted her legs above his shoulders, raising her hips with his hands.

"Oh, fuck!" she cursed in surprise.

He growled and thrust harder. "Say my name." She made a sound, but there were no actual words. "Say my name!" he demanded.

"Severus," she gasped, her breathing picking up in pace.

He thrust harder over and over.

"Again!"

"Severus!" she called in a combination of gasp and cry.

"Again!" he growled out.

"Severus, oh my God!" Her body tightened around his, crying out incoherently. Two more thrusts and he followed her, spilling his seed.

It took a moment to disentangle her from his body and he rolled over and collapsed on the bed. Their ragged breathing filled the otherwise quiet bedroom. There was no way any other morning could possibly top this.

He flung his arm over her body, groping for some purchase, then settled on tangling his fingers in her hair. She gingerly rolled over, draping an arm and leg over his sweaty body.

"Wow," she finally said, able to control her breathing enough to speak. "That was quick."

He flinched. Quick wasn't his intention. "My apologies."

"No," she said placing her hand on his chest. "I was right there with you." She sighed before a shiver over took her.

He lifted the blankets that were now shoved to the bottom of the bed, with his foot and pulled them up far enough that he could grab them without having to move. With little help from her, he maneuvered the blankets over both of their bodies, and was pleased when she snuggled in closer to him.

He couldn't help his smile at her contented sigh. "How's the shoulder?"

She chuckled into his chest. "Sore, but that's par for the course. I think I'm going to be aching for days because of you." He would have been worried had he not heard the smile in her voice.

"I will brew some more of the salve before I go," he paused when she whined. "But I won't be leaving until I get a bit of rest. And take you again in the shower. Perhaps twice."


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I've decided I don't even want to own these characters. Who would want that fame and fortune? The ability to make the last book not suck? Not me. JK can have them. (I'm dying a little inside just saying this).

Timeline: HBP compliant, beyond that is mine.

Rating: Mature, but if you read the last chapter, y'knew that already.

A/N: I really liked the section about Ollivander. Can't put my finger on it, but I couldn't wait to finally get to post it!

* * *

_**Severus.**_

Severus stretched for a moment before putting on his clothes from the previous day. He wouldn't lie. He was sore. But it was a good sore. It reminded him he still had some muscles he had previously forgotten about. Apparently one used a lot of ill used muscles engaging in sexual acts while standing in the shower. He could still feel the marks her fingernails had dug into his back. She was magnificent when she climaxed.

He was mad at himself the first time the night before. He had not intended on finishing before her, but he had made up for it twice that morning. He was already building up his stamina. Apparently he was out of practice. In fact he was looking forward to practicing once more before he left that day.

His stomach growled, pulling him from that thought. But first he needed to find something to eat. He left her to finish her preening in the bathroom and went into the kitchen.

He was proud to see her kitchen was arranged very much like her potions lab downstairs. Neat and orderly, everything in a logical place. He made eggs with spinach, toast with peanut butter and some leftover turkey.

"You cooked?" Aurelia asked, taking a seat and tucking her legs under herself. She looked refreshed, wearing jeans and a white tee shirt, her hair pulled back from her face. And if he wasn't mistaken, she was wearing a little bit of makeup. Not like she had in New York, just some color on her cheeks and eyes, but it was more than she usually wore.

"Unlike you, I no longer have the resiliency of youth. After last night," he paused with a smirk. "And this morning, I need some carbohydrates and protein."

Aurelia laughed. "So, this isn't you making me breakfast, it's you making you breakfast?"

"Of course," he said, putting a fork full of eggs in his mouth.

Aurleia chuckled to herself, spreading peanut butter on the toast. She took a bite and Severus was watching her intently. He tried to find physical proof of her parentage but she really didn't look that much like Albus. Except her eyes. They were the wrong color, of course, being a dark hazel, brown in the center with a ring of green around the iris. Perhaps she looked like her mother. And who on earth would that be?

"What?" she finally asked after he watched her eat the entire piece.

"Forgive my impertinence, but Albus," he paused. "didn't he, I mean, doesn't he prefer …"

"Men?"

He let out a quick breath, relieved that he didn't have to be the one to voice it. "Yes."

She laughed easily. "Yes, he does."

"I was never aware that he was with a woman."

"No, you wouldn't have been. Their affair would have been quite the scandal."

"More so than Grindelwald?"

She smiled and nodded. "Our society accepts two male lovers over heterosexual lovers when one is underage."

That caught his attention. "You don't mean-?"

She nodded. "She was a student when they began their affair."

"She was a student? And while he was headmaster?"

She laughed. "No, he was the transfiguration professor at that point. She got pregnant years later, after he was given the Headmaster position."

"Wait, how old are you?" Severus asked trying to put the timeline together in his head.

"I will be thirty in April."

He frowned. "You're older than I thought."

"I'm only six years younger than you are. My mother is more than forty years younger than Albus."

He frowned again at the realization. It seemed like she was so much younger than he was. Maybe because he felt so old. The stress of everything in his life and always being surrounded by teenagers. "She was his student?" he reconfirmed.

She laughed again, he really liked that sound. "Yes."

"Never again does that dirty old man get to hang anything over my head." He was quite for a moment. There had never been a student he would have even considered having an affair with. But Aurelia never went to Hogwarts. He did the math quickly in his head, she would have been fifteen years old when he started teaching. That may have been problematic. But if he broke the most important rule and with Albus' daughter no less, the old man would have his balls on a platter.

"So, if he kept the relationship and the pregnancy quiet, did he make your mother raise you by herself?"

"No. I wasn't raised by either of them. The couple who raised me, they're my real Mum and Dad."

"And who are they?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"At this point I'm willing to go out on a little faith."

"Nicholas and Perenelle Flammel. Albus was able to use their work together as an excuse to visit often."

"Hmm. That would have been logical."

"I was their last favor to Albus before they died." She paused, glancing over at his plate. "Were you going to eat all those eggs?"

He laughed and halved the eggs, scooping them onto a plate for her. He poured them both a glass of orange juice. The breakfast was eaten in a comfortable silence. Once Severus was finished, he pulled two small bottles from his pocket. It looked like she recognized the first one, it was the same she had taken the night before for her arm. She picked up the second and unstoppered it.

"It's a … birth control potion," he said, unable to meet her eye. He wasn't prepared to make that mistake at this point in his life, but he wasn't sure if she would take it as an insult.

She smiled and he was relieved. "Thank you," she said sweetly and took both potions. "So, last night I was thinking about that wand."

"You were? When?" He had very little time between their activities and sleeping to think much of anything other than her scantily clad body.

"Well, after we … before I … You know, it doesn't matter when." She pulled out the wand and set it on the table. He stifled a grin.

"You stole his wand," Severus said without betraying his reaction.

She scoffed, clearly affronted by the accusation. Then she frowned. "Well, yes. But I'm fairly sure it wasn't his wand to begin with. He's dead now anyway, and in all fairness I believe he would have raped and killed me."

"Yes. He would have." He ignored the look she threw at the ground. She was still bothered by killing Wilks. Severus picked up the wand and examined it. "What was the curse that backfired?"

"Impedimenta. Not sure why it didn't work. I thought magic was supposed to be more focused with a wand, not more violent."

Severus was examining the wand, turning it over in his hands. "A wand is specific to the wizard. This wand is made of oak with a dragon heart core." He pulled out his own wand and handed it to Aurelia. "Mine is cherry with a duel core of phoenix feather and unicorn hair. Try it."

She gave him a worried look.

"Try something simple. Like boil that tea," he said pointing to a forgotten cup.

"All right." She pointed the wand at the cup and flicked her wrist. The tea instantly started to bubble, boil and then exploded. Covered in tea she turned to Severus who couldn't hide his smirk.

"I thought that's what was going to happen."

"Thanks for the warning."

"You're too powerful of a witch for this wand," he said holding up the stolen wand. "Now, mine is better. I think a stronger wood and duel core is more suited to you." He took his wand back and pocked them both. "Perhaps mahogany and dragon heartstring instead of phoenix feather." Severus looked up at her angry, tea covered face. "Why don't you get cleaned up and I will brew more of the salve."

_**Ollivander.**_

When the knock came again, even harder this time, Ollivander knew he wouldn't be able to ignore the visitor. Throwing his cloak over his house clothes he made his way to the front door. Looking through the peep hole he sighed.

"Cherry, nine inches, phoenix feather and unicorn hair, very unforgiving," he muttered under his breath. He opened the door to find a tall hooded figure at his door step. "Professor Snape." It was more of an acknowledgement than a greeting.

"Ollivander," Severus said quietly, nodding his head.

"How many of you does it take to relay the same damn message? I am not selling, making or trading any wands without the Dark Lord's approval."

Severus couldn't help the amusement at Ollivander's sarcastic 'Dark Lord.' Severus pulled out the oak wand. "I think you and I both know that is a lie." When Ollivander refused to confirm or deny the accusation, Severus continued. "May I come in?"

After a moment's hesitation, he quickly glanced behind Severus for onlookers, Ollivander stepped aside allowing Severus to pass into his home. With one last scan of the street Ollivander shut the door behind him.

The old wand maker wrinkled his nose in disgust as Severus seated himself in his favorite chair without an offer. He removed the hood and smiled a malicious smile.

"What do you want?" Ollivander asked, shoving his right hand into his pocket, not finding much comfort in the wand he felt there.

Severus blatantly eyed the movement, letting Ollivander know he would not be catching him by surprise, but otherwise ignored the threat.

"I propose a bargain. I need a wand better suited than this. And in return, the fact that you are making wands without the Dark Lord's knowledge will remain our secret." Severus held out the wand for Ollivander. He took it.

"I thought it was quite suited for the man who stole it from me."

"Yes, it was," Severus agreed. "But not at all for the one who recovered it."

"You didn't?"

"No. I'm simply returning it."

"How am I to match a wand to a wizard I have never met?"

"This wizard was the last person to cast a spell with this wand." Severus pulled his own wand out. "With mine as well."

Ollivander noticed Severus watching him very carefully as he pulled his own wand out of his pocket. The spell was spoken under Ollivander's breath as he touched the tip of his wand with the stolen oak wand. A thin red stream was pulled out of the tip and Ollivander studied it carefully. Then, with a crack and a shower of red sparks, it disappeared. Ollivander didn't even ask for Severus' wand, he just took it from his hands. He repeated the spell and this time the stream was a dark blue color. Again he studied it and let it disappear with the crack and shower of sparks.

"This wizard is powerful. Even more powerful than you."

"I am aware of that." Severus looked almost bored. "I was thinking a stronger wood, like Mahogany. The duel core was more suitable." Severus took his wand back and pocketed it.

Ollivander was stroking his chin when he said, "If I were to get caught, they would do more than just steal this wand."

Severus pulled out a bag of coins and set it on the table in front of him. "Then I suggest you don't get caught." Severus stood and re-covered his head with the hood. "I can show myself out."

Ollivander didn't even look up from the wand in his hands as Severus left, closing the door behind him.

"Mahogany, ten and a half inches, I think. Unicorn hair and dragon heart string. Something sharp."

_**Severus.**_

Severus Snape uncrossed and recrossed his legs. He caught his reflection in a window across the room. He had the perfect combination of boredom and disgust. His arms were folded, slouching slightly in his chair, his hair mostly curtaining his face.

He made sure even the slightest bit of interest in the necessary evil they called a staff meeting was hidden. It was the last day before the winter holidays and he couldn't wait to get away.

Draco was infuriating him. The Malfoy boy was consistently ignoring his attempts to help and didn't even seem to care that he had put his life on the line to help him. Ungrateful little brat.

On top of that, he was fairly sure one of the Lestange brothers had gotten their hands on his poison and Bellatrix was having great fun killing unsuspecting witches and wizards with it and he was still at a loss as to why his antidotes weren't working. He was sure that either Aurelia or he would have determined what the mistake was before this point, but he knew both of their attentions were divided. Him with the spoiled Malfoy heir and her with the red journal she had acquired.

She had no problem letting him read her other journals, but this one she kept close to her at all times and he hadn't straight out asked her to read it. Perhaps he would the next time he saw her.

He caught his reflection again and frowned. He wasn't smiling, no heaven forbid, but his scowl seemed to fade whenever he thought of that witch. It wasn't a good thing, he knew, but like an addict, every time he went to her, he needed it that much more. He had gone to see her twice that week. Mostly for his sanity, he argued. He knew things were going to get horrible by the end of the year, and when he was with her, he could almost pretend nothing else existed. Besides, if he was going to be dead by this time next year, he deserved some good sex.

And it was good.

The best part was when they were working together, there were no innuendos, no blatant flirting or giggling, she hadn't turned into a, well, girl about it all. That he was thankful for.

The commotion in the staff lounge caught his attention and he realized he had missed the last half of the meeting. He hoped there wasn't anything important that he would be expected to know. He watched as Dumbledore and Slughorn left the room discussing something very animatedly.

"Severus."

He looked up to see Minerva pull a chair up next to him. Meddling woman.

"Minerva," he said trying to convey that he would rather be left alone at the moment, even though that was a lie. There was something he was dying to pluck out of her brain.

"You haven't been by to have tea with me in a while and I was so looking forward to gloating about Gryffindor's quidditch win."

"As thrilling as that would be, I have been occupied with more important things."

She smiled to herself. "Yes, I'm sure you have been. How is Aurelia doing?"

Severus completely ignored her question and went straight into his own line of questioning. "Were you a student of Albus' when he was the Transfiguration professor?" He already knew the answer to that, he had done some digging into the Hogwarts records.

She was taken off guard by the question. "Yes," she answered without thinking.

"And how much older would you say he is than you?" Severus asked, leaning forward in his chair. She took the movement as an advance and scooted back in her own chair.

"Why do you ask?"

"Would you say he's more forty years your senior? Say, forty-four?"

"Severus," and her voice was a warning. He didn't heed.

"And in the spring of sixty-six, you took some time off from teaching. A family illness. I believe that's what the record says." He paused, making sure everyone else had left the staff room. "Strange," he continued, "I think Aurelia's birthday is in the spring."

Minerva stood, her lips formed a thin line. "You think you're so smart. What do you want from me?"

"Exactly what you gave me. Confirmation." He smiled.

She glared at him and turned on her heel. She stopped at the door and turned her head to him. "Be careful young man." And she exited, slamming the door behind her.

Severus had been correct. Aurelia looked very much like her mother.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I just enjoy playing with JK's brain children.

Timeline: HBP compliant, beyond that is mine.

Rating: Mature … hot … sexy. You pick.

A/N: This chapter was easy to start but really hard to finish. Originally I had the next chapter as part of this one, but it got too long, and this was a good stopping point, so I should have the next one soon.

Thanks to DZMom for helping me out with the summary and such. Go check out her story Salubrious Snape Oil. You won't be disappointed!

* * *

_**Severus.**_

It was cold and Severus was whining, even if it was to himself.

He wrapped the wool coat tighter around his chest, flipping the collar up to protect his neck. He had never been able to understand why a rational human being would brave any kind of disagreeable weather to exercise. There were plenty of activities one could engage in indoors to keep fit. And they all involved climate control.

There was a reason he never played quidditch when he was in school. One season watching the Slytherin team practice through one of the harshest winters in Hogwart's history was enough to put him off when he was old enough to play. And Luicus was one of those captains that would never call a practice due to adverse weather conditions.

Severus looked up as Aurelia rounded his side of the track. She knew he was there, but she was apparently going to make him wait until she was finished. But he didn't mind watching her run. He liked the way her hair bounced back and forth with each stride and the sound her trainers made as they hit the ground.

Finally, she slowed, taking the last few meters toward Severus at a jog. She stopped in front of him, placing her hands at her waist, her chest heaving with each breath. The movement made him think of what they currently could be doing. No, should be doing. Which included being somewhere about thirty degrees warmer.

"I do believe I can come up with at least three activities that would not only exercise your body, but be far more enjoyable than running outside in below freezing weather."

She didn't smile like she should have.

"What did you do with Wilks' body? Did he have a wife, children? Is there someone out there who's missing him?"

He sighed and for a moment he watched his breath dance between them. He knew she had been thinking about what she had done. He would have been worried if she had not been a little disturbed by taking a life. But he hadn't known how much it had been bothering her.

"He was not married and had no legitimate children who would mourn for him. His father was killed in the Dark Lord's first rise to power and his mother lives in Wales. I have met her on three separate occasions. She is not someone who deserves your sympathy."

Aurelia seemed to relax at his words. He never answered her first questions. She didn't need to know that he had desecrated Wilks' body and disposed of it carefully so as to incriminate Bellatrix. She would deny the murder, of course, but any means of acquiring the truth from a psychopath was questionable at best.

"I know what you are feeling. It was difficult the first time I took a life."

Aurelia turned her back to him. "Wilks wasn't my first." She shivered and it had nothing to do with the temperature.

Severus reached a hand to touch her shoulder, try to comfort her, or maybe to get more information from her, but movement out of the corner of his eye stopped him.

The figure moving towards them was dressed in a security uniform. He was a muggle in his mid forties, a tall man with graying hair.

"Oi, Ari. This bloke bothering you?"

"No, he's fine," Aurelia said raising her hands in defense.

The man eyed Severus. "All right," he said reluctantly.

"I'm done for the night if you want to shut down the lights."

He nodded. "You be back before Christmas?"

"Not sure. I think it's supposed to snow."

"Well, if I don't see you, happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas."

The guard turned and crossed the track, disappearing behind the bleachers.

"Ari?" Severus questioned the name.

"He misheard my name the first night I approached him. Thought I said Arianna. He's called me Ari ever since. Haven't had the heart to correct him."

She turned back to face Severus and he was relieved to see her moment of self denigration had ended. She took a step forward and their bodies were almost touching. The track lights turned off with a sharp clunk. In the dark she slipped her hands inside his coat and he could feel how cold she was even through his sweater.

"Your hands are like ice."

She smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "You mentioned something about warmer activities?" She leaned in to capture his mouth in a kiss, but he turned away, his gaze falling on the now dark seats.

"Your chaperone is still watching us."

She threw a look over her shoulder in his direction. "Let him watch. Maybe it will finally stop him from lusting after me."

"I'm fairly sure jealousy does not work that way." Severus knew firsthand what jealousy could drive men to do.

"Well, if you're not in the mood for an exhibition, perhaps we could go somewhere a little more private."

"And warmer," he added.

_**Aurelia.**_

When Severus had said he had other ideas for warm activities, Aurelia had assumed he was referring to shagging, not an hour of dueling. Not that she didn't enjoy dueling. She did. She was getting better, even Severus had to admit it, albeit begrudgingly. He, of course, attributed it to him being a good teacher.

Afterwards, they had settled on her couch in the study to read. She wasn't sure what he was reading, it wasn't in English, but he only made it about twenty pages in and he pounced, snogging her like a teenager. She wasn't sure what had gotten into him, but she wasn't complaining. Perhaps it was because he was finally on holiday. Christmas always seemed to make her feel like a child again.

She sighed when he kissed down her jaw and along her throat. It wasn't only the kiss she enjoyed, but the feel of his evening whiskers along her skin. When she looked, she could barely see the stubble forming along his jaw line, but she could definitely feel it. And he was taking his time, like he was trying to memorize every inch of her. And he was quite good at it, building up the tension, touching her in all of the right places over her clothing, and then backing off, kissing her sweetly.

She sighed with frustration, it wasn't as if he didn't want to just jump her. No, he was broadcasting that both mentally and physically. She groaned as he thrust his hips into her thigh that he was currently straddling. Finally, he reached under her shirt and unclasped her brassiere.

Good, she thought, she wasn't sure how much more of this teasing her poor body could take.

"Can we turn off the lights?" she whispered as he took a moment to pull his sweater over his head. He sunk down to the ground on his knees, between her legs and she couldn't help but admire his shoulders as his arms reached up to her hips.

"Why?" he asked lifting her shirt up to reveal her stomach. He ran his fingers over her flesh, tickling her with his calloused pads, and then placed a kiss below her belly button.

"We have only ever had the lights on."

"Better to see you with, my dear."

Aurelia laughed. He did make quite the good big bad wolf.

"Yes, but when you can't see, all of your other senses are heightened." Now she was just arguing to argue. She didn't really care if she could see or not, just as long as he continued in the direction he was going. South.

"I think all of your senses are all ready heightened," he said, flicking a hardened nipple over her shirt.

She squealed and then took a moment to catch her breath. "There are a lot of very important things done in the dark," she said with the most authoritative tone she could muster.

"Mmmm, like what?" he asked, unzipping her jeans.

"Like, uh," and she lost her train of thought for just a moment as he placed his lips on the band of her panties. He left her jeans on her hips and returned to her stomach. "Like astronomy."

"And?"

"And … um …" she struggled to clear her head enough to place a sentence together. "Collecting certain potions ingredients."

"And?"

Her eyes shot open. Collecting potions ingredient! "Stop," she said suddenly, pushing his head away from her flesh. She stood, having to hold onto the waist of her pants so they didn't fall off.

"Stop?" he questioned her from the floor. "I had no intention of stopping."

"Did you collect all of the potions ingredients that you gave me for the Seventh Dwarf?"

"What?"

"The antidote. Did you collect all of the ingredients yourself?"

"Most of them. Why?"

She grabbed the brown journal she was keeping her notes on the antidote in. She flipped to the right page. "The riftia pachyptila, that's a tube worm that lives on the bottom of the ocean, right?"

He sat up on the couch, frowning. "Yes."

"They are too deep for sun light to reach them."

"Yes." She could see he was trying to figure out where she was going.

"They're brought to the surface in brown bottles."

The realization was obvious on Severus' face. "But we don't brew it in the dark."

"I've read dozens of books that discuss the worms and it never mentions any aversion to light when brewing but perhaps this is more delicate than most potions calling for them." Aurelia picked his discarded sweater up off the ground and threw it to him. "Come down to the lab with me." She didn't wait to see if he was following her, she zipped up her jeans, her journal in hand and headed to the basement.

By the time Severus finally joined her, she had set all of the ingredients and tools on the table. She spared a glance in his direction, feeling his frustration. He had put his sweater back on, but his feet were still bare.

"Is this everything?" she questioned.

With a sigh, he quietly took inventory of her supplies. He nodded, satisfied with what she had laid out.

"Nox," she said and the room went completely dark. She opened and closed her eyes several times, why, she wasn't quite sure, but it didn't make any difference. There was no light in the room. "I've never brewed a potion in the dark," Aurelia said, suddenly worried.

"You don't need to light to brew." Aurelia felt Severus step behind her. "You simply have to know what you are doing. Know your ingredients. Know how heavy they are, what they smell like, taste like, the texture, consistency. The magic they give off. Trust your other senses." He was talking low and slowly, his voice almost hypnotic.

He pressed his chest up against her back and ran his hands down her arm. Not only were the emotions he was throwing at her a heady arousal with a hint of urgency, but his arousal was felt at the small of her back. How was she supposed to brew with him this close?

But his outward appearance never belayed anything but a cool controlled façade. He guided her hands to one of the ingredients. "Tell me what this is."

She had a flash of what it must be like to be in one of his classes. Although if he were her Professor, she was sure as hell they would have been breaking more than a few rules. But how hot would that have been?

Her attention was pulled back to the long box in her hands. She opened it and put it to her nose, taking a deep breath. The smell filled her nostrils. It was some type of plant, almost like sandalwood. She mentally ticked off the ingredients in her head, narrowing the list down.

"It's benzole root."

He hummed his approval, rubbing the side of his head against hers. "And what is the first step?"

"Um," she shook her head, trying to think clearly. He was really good at distracting her. "Slice it into twelve even pieces." She reached over to where she knew the knife was, being careful not to cut herself. His hand followed hers, easily falling into the appropriate rhythm, cutting the plant. She gathered up the pieces and placed them into the cauldron.

"Where's the next ingredient?" he whispered into her ear. His lips caught her ear lobe and she hated how reactive her body was to him.

"Severus, you are not paying attention and you are being distracting."

"Don't think I'm not paying attention simply because you can't," he corrected, guiding her hand to another ingredient. "It's here." Her hand wrapped around a dropper, she knew what it was even before he lifted it to her nose to smell. "Put the drops in, and then you find the next ingredient."

With a few helpful directions, she had the potion ready to the point of needing to light a fire to simmer for twenty minutes. She placed the lid over the cauldron and Severus lit the blue flame under it. The room glowed with the dark hue. He set a quick timing spell and turned to face her.

"See, you know what you're doing. You can feel it." With his arms on either side of her body, he pushed her up against the table.

"Thank you, Professor Snape." She had never called him that before.

He growled at the title, thrusting his hips into her stomach, he was done waiting. His hands moved quickly, pulling her into his erection by the waist of her jeans before he unzipped the offending clothing. He pushed her pants and panties down over her hips and let them fall to the ground.

Forcefully, he drug his hand between her legs, letting his middle finger slip inside her for just the briefest moment on his way across her clit. She bucked her hips toward him as he pulled his hand away from her. He made quick work removing his clothes, and she pulled her shirt over her head. He took one breast in his mouth, the other in his hand.

"Don't ever tell me to stop again."

He guided his erection across her moisture, getting him nice and lubricated, then he entered her, pulling her hips up toward him.

His slight pause would have been construed as teasing if she had not been able to feel his hesitation. She couldn't pull discern why he was hesitating, but he was, and there was even a hint of fear.

"Lose control, Severus. Whatever you're afraid of, it's not going to happen tonight. Forget about it. You can't control it. Let it be."

He growled, digging his fingers into her hips. He would leave marks, she knew. He pulled out of her and flipped her around, so she was facing the table, he pushed her roughly so her stomach and chest hit the table. He spread her legs with his feet.

He gripped her hips and entered her again. The new angle was divine, hitting the Gräfenberg Spot. He grabbed her hair and pulled. It hurt, but in that way that just made the please that much more. She needed him to lose control.

And he did. He thrust with no rhythm, his stomach slapping against her backside noisily. She was going to have bruises along her pelvis where the table's edge was digging into her flesh. She gripped the opposite edge and couldn't help the jolt of please as he finally vocalized, loudly.

"Fuck," he growled, like he was always meant to swear. "Oh my gods, fuck!"

He reached his hand around her and rubbed her, now grunting with each thrust. His hand stopped moving and he thrust once more, hard and deep, and she felt the warmth spilling inside her. She came just a moment after he, and he grasped her shoulder as if he were holding on for life.

After a moment, he staggered backwards, pulling them both down on their knees, then lying down, trying to catch their breath. She snuggled in, finding the spot just below his collar bone that her head fit in perfectly. The floor was cold and it felt good on her sweaty skin.

"Is that how you teach?"

He didn't open his eyes but did raise his eyebrows. "I have yet to lay a student over the lab table and take them from behind."

Aurelia snorted trying to suppress the laugh. "You never know, it could be fun."

He smiled and it was a real smile with no snark or sarcastic smirk. "I do know now. And it was fun."

"But I'm not a student."

"No, which is a pity. You would have been one of my favorites. But you would have never known it."

"Why's that?"

"I favor only Slytherins," he said as if it was something expected from him. "And you wouldn't have been placed in my house."

"Oh really? And why's that?"

"You talk too much."

"What house would I have been sorted in?"

"You're far too bold for Hufflepuff. Despite your parentage, I would hope you would be sorted into Ravenclaw."

"But no Slytherin, huh?"

He sighed. "I think I will just be thankful you weren't a Hogwarts student. I would have been fired. I can't quit you."

She couldn't help the smile. It was a heady feeling, knowing a powerful wizard such as he, wanted her so badly. Of course, it wasn't a one way street.

The alarm went off on the potion. Severus groaned and they both got up, Aurelia a bit more gingerly than he. Severus chuckled, but didn't say anything.

Aurelia went for the pile of clothes discarded under the table, but Severus grabbed her arm.

"No, I want to watch you brew like that."

"Are we combining two passions?" He just slapped her bare ass as response.

They set out the tools and ingredients for the next step. This was what made the poison special. It required two brewers to brew separately at the same time. They worked well together, Severus only taking one break to press his chest against her back, and kiss her neck.

Once finished, they both poured their section of the potion into the cauldron, and the room lit for just a moment with a dim yellow light, then it subsided.

"Well?" Aurelia asked, hoping Severus would be able to tell if it was successful.

"Perhaps we should test it." He took the poison she was keeping in her stocks and she took a ladleful of the antidote and they made their way to her wall of plants. Severus took one of the few living ones and pulled it out onto the lab table.

As soon as Severus poured the poison into the planter, the leaves began to turn brown and wither. Aurelia bit her bottom lip and poured the antidote in the pot. The reaction wasn't nearly as immediate, but sure enough, the plant stretched tall and the leaves turned from brown to a vibrant green. Even the bud that had been threatening to bloom opened to a beautiful crimson flower.

"Better than before," Severus said under his breath.

Aurelia squealed and jumped into his arms, almost crushing him with the embrace. She finally let go of him, but couldn't shake the brilliant smile. Severus took the poison in his hand and returned a much more subdued smile.

"To success."

"Success!" Aurelia beamed.

Too quick for Aurelia to react, Severus put the poison to his lips and downed the entire vial. Aurelia's mouth dropped open. Severus gave her one more glance before clutching his chest. He cried like a dying animal and fell to the floor. His skin flushed and broke out with a heavy sweat, then he turned to the side and began to vomit, his body attempting to void the poison.

Aurelia was shocked into action when Severus screamed. She dipped the ladle into the cauldron and fell to the ground next to the withering man. She grabbed his head roughly to steady him and put the ladle to his mouth. He sputtered on the liquid before getting one big gulp and then spilled the rest down his front. After a moment more of thrashing he finally calmed. He lie still for a few moments and then he opened his eyes looking up at Aurelia. He stretched and smiled.

"Better than before," he repeated.

Anger boiled up in Aurelia and she scrambled to her feet. "What the hell were you thinking?"

He climbed to his feet, looked more refreshed than he should have been after almost dying.

"It had to be tested on a person," and he looked smug.

"You bastard!" She slapped him across the face, hard.

His low chuckle made her even more livid. She wound up to hit him again but he caught her hand. She glared at him and swung her left fist at his face. He easily caught that hand as well. He shoved her against the wall, holding her arms on either side of her head. She couldn't help the tears as they sprung to her eyes.

His smile finally faded and he frowned. "Would it be that much of a loss if I was gone?"

She couldn't look at him, she hated that he brought her to tears.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. He released her hands and placed them on either side of her face. "I'm sorry." He pressed his lips to hers gently kissing her. "I'm sorry," he repeated, kissing each of her closed eyes.

She tried to swallow the sob before it was vocalized and only half succeeded. "In the future, just warn me before you do something stupid."


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: They all belong to JK. I just keep them on a shelf and will, from time to time, take they out, dust them off, and bend them to my will.

Timeline: HBP compliant, beyond that … not so much.

Rating: Mature

A/N: Hmpf. Sorry for the super long delay. Life kind of got in the way. Have worked some things out personally, took a weeklong vacation (I love camping!) and have a lot of writing. Just need to transfer from my writing books to computer.

* * *

_**Remus.**_

Severus was pacing again and it was starting to make Hestia Jones uncomfortable. Remus could smell her increased perspiration, see her increased heart rate at her jugular, then of course there was the wide eyes and white face. Severus' pacing brought him close enough to the short witch that his robes brushed against her legs. She flinched.

Severus usually had more patience than this. They had only been waiting on Albus and Kingsley for a half hour. There was something else bothering him. Although, it had been years since he had seen this man's feather's ruffled, really ruffled, and it was over a girl. Best not dwell on that.

Both Minerva and Arthur were waiting calmly, sitting across from Remus and Hestia in the library of Grimuald Place. It was late on Christmas Eve and Remus knew Arthur would want to get back home, he had already been nodding off while they were there with his family. It had been a long night. Harry was convinced Severus was trying to help Malfoy with some evil plot, the thing was, he was probably right. But Remus knew Albus and Albus trusted Severus. With his life.

"How do you plan to mass produce the antidote?" Hestia finally broke the silence, speaking out of nerves.

Severus ceased his pacing sharply. "Why would I mass produce it?"

Hestia frowned. "Well, to make sure everyone in the Order and our people in the Ministry are protected."

"There can't be a wide spread distribution. Do you honestly think the Dark Lord wouldn't notice if one of his favorite poisons all of a sudden stopped working?"

"Are you saying that we just allow people to be killed when we have it in our power to prevent it?"

"Yes."

"You heartless bastar—"

"I have to agree with Severus," Remus interrupted Hestia's insult. "All of Severus' work specifically designing the poison with the antidote would be for not if the Death Eaters started using another poison that we don't have the antidote for."

Hestia turned to Remus. "So, you're just going to allow the man responsible for the poison in the first place, be the one to decide who gets the antidote?"

Remus knew the look all too well. Severus was going to cut this woman down to size with just a few words. He couldn't help but flinch.

"By all means, you brew and distribute it. But I'm not going to trust the potion skills of a pompous half rate witch."

Not nearly as bad as he had expected, but nevertheless, Remus watched the short witch's face turn red.

"Albus and Kingsley will determine how it is distributed," Minerva finally interjected. She knew full well how much say Severus had in the matter, but it wouldn't do to voice it.

Hestia, although an asset to the order, was still new enough to have yet to realize that Severus was one of the most valuable members and therefore one of the most powerful.

Just then the two tardy wizards made their entrance. Albus looked gaunt. His heath was continuing to deteriorate. There was no surprise in Minerva's features, which meant she was aware of how serious it was and was ignoring it. That didn't bode well.

Albus sat down next to Hestia and Remus wasn't sure if that relaxed her or made her more on edge.

"First off, happy Christmas. What a wonderful evening to be able to see the closest of my friends, and for such wonderful news."

No one looked really that happy to be there at the late hour, but Albus' attitude, as always, was contagious. He continued, getting the pertinent information from Severus on the antidote, leading directly into the inevitable argument as to how it should be distributed.

"One will go to Minerva, that will cover anyone who may be poisoned at Hogwarts, Kingsley for any of our people at the Ministry. I will send three with Arthur, one for Bill, one for Charlie and one to keep. I also believe one should be left here in case of an emergency. Does that sound acceptable?"

"I believe," Severus started, "that Lupin should have a vial as well. He is traveling a great deal right now, and he is a likely target."

Remus was surprised at the thought, but couldn't help but be thankful. He actually held his breath as everyone's attention fell to Albus to make the final decision.

"Agreed." He took a pause and then turned to Hestia. "Hestia, my dear, what is the word from the Ministry?"

She took a deep breath and sat up straight. "Omaris Wilks has gone missing. He hadn't been at work for some time before one of his superiors reported it."

"Interesting," Albus said and shot a pointed look at Severus. Severus, for his own, didn't even flinch. "Any word from your end, Severus?"

"The Dark Lord is aware of it, but has no additional information that I am aware of. He has put Rabastan Lestrange in charge of finding him. I believe he had his own agenda, which is why no one seems to know where he is."

"Do we need to worry about him?" Kingsley asked.

"I don't know. If he's not already dead, which most of the inner circle believe, he will be soon enough. The Dark Lord is not pleased with him. He was supposed to be laying the ground work for the Ministry's hostile takeover."

Just then Severus turned to Kingsley to discuss the exit strategy when the takeover occurs, that Remus caught a scent he had never smelled on Severus before. Strawberries and roses, dried. Very similar to a tea that Nyphadora favored. A small smile formed as Remus watched his old classmate glare at Hestia again for something she said. It was hard to even entertain the idea of a woman in his life.

At Remus' great relief, the meeting was adjourned, freeing everyone to return home except Arthur who Albus requested a private word. Since Remus was spending the holiday at the Burrow, he let the men to their privacy and made his way to the room he often stayed in when visiting Grimuald Place.

He made it to the third floor when Severus stepped out of the shadows, stopping him. He caught Remus' arm and pulled him close against the wall. Remus was sure he looked confused as he grabbed his hand, because he was, and he hated to admit it, but a touch nervous. But just as quickly as Severus had grabbed him, he let go, leaving a small vial in the palm of his hand.

"Um, I already have my antidote."

"It's not for you."

Remus sighed, knowing exactly who it was for. Nymphadora. The woman he was currently rowing with. The woman who wasn't speaking to him. The woman who he wasn't spending Christmas with. The woman he loved.

"Thank you," and Remus meant it.

"This doesn't mean I like you. Or her."

Remus couldn't help smiling. "I know."

Severus turned to leave in what Remus was sure would have been a flourish of robes but the werewolf caught him by the arm.

"Be careful."

Severus shot a sour look at the hand on his shoulder and then frowned.

"Harry saw you talking with Malfoy. He's convinced you are planning on helping him with some evil plot."

"And you're here to stop me?"

"No. I'm simply telling you that there are eyes and ears everywhere. Just, be careful."

The dark man didn't even blink but Remus could tell he was processing in that calculating mind of his. He made an almost imperceptive movement of his head and finally completed his impressive exit, billowing robes and all.

"So who is she?" Remus asked without turning around. He knew it was Minerva who had approached him from behind just as Severus left. He could smell her.

Minerva laughed quietly. "You picked up on that too?"

"Mm hm."

"I think he may be a bit distraught over some kind of quarrel."

Remus turned to face his old professor and colleague. "Women." Was all he said.

"Women," she agreed with a small smirk. Then the smile faded and she sighed. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Severus. Talk to her."

"That's easier said than done."

"But it's worth it in the end." She patted him on the shoulder and had to stifle a yawn. "Well, I should be retiring for the night. Happy Christmas, my boy."

"Happy Christmas."

_**Aurelia.**_

Aurelia would have liked to have said she had an exhausting day, but that would have been a lie. She attempted to cook a goose, turned out dry and tasteless. Did laundry, dusted, and cleaned the windows.

It started snowing around dusk, which guaranteed a nice blanket by morning. That was the highlight of her day. It didn't seem right if there wasn't a fresh snow on Christmas morning. It reminded her of her childhood when her Mum and Dad were still alive. Her real mother and father, not her biological mother and father.

She sighed, oh to be a normal person and not have to make that distinction.

She had hoped someone would stop by and spend Christmas Eve with her. Okay, to be honest she hoped Severus would stop by, but at the very least she would take some random Muggle neighbor caroling but she knew the wards would make her house the last place any Muggle could visit.

But Severus could still visit. She had grown attached to the dark sarcastic wizard and she knew he wasn't thrilled about it. It wasn't entirely her fault, she reasoned, she wasn't the one coming to his house. Still, it wasn't her intention to start having feelings for him. She knew it wasn't what he wanted. He wasn't the type of man who had a normal relationship. Maybe it was like Stockholm Syndrome. Not that it was really him keeping her captive.

But she did have feelings for him. He was her friend and at the moment she had very few of those. She worried about him and felt slighted when he didn't show up for Christmas Eve.

She was afraid she had scared him away. She knew she had let him see exactly how much it would hurt her if he died. Even if it was his own idiocy that offed him.

Finally giving up, she fixed a sandwich for dinner and went to get ready for bed. She wasn't going to let herself be a damsel in distress. She was washing her face in the bathroom when she heard the side door open and close. She smiled. Okay, not a damsel in distress, but just a damsel.

"Severus," she said toweling off her face. "I was beginning to think you weren't—" She stopped short as Kingsley stepped out of her kitchen.

"He isn't coming. I'm sorry."

She tried really hard to hide her disappointment but by his response, she figured herself a failure.

"Don't be sorry," she fixed a smile she hoped looked sincere. She threw the towel onto the coffee table and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. He returned her hug, kissing her on the head. "I'm glad you stopped by. It's been quiet."

"Severus did make sure I gave this to you." He held out a vial she recognized, dark brown glass to protect the contents from light, long slim neck with a square base.

"Is that the antidote to Severus' poison?"

He nodded and handed it to her. She frowned.

"As in the antidote that I have an entire cauldron full of downstairs?"

Kingsley's frown matched hers. "He was very insistent. That's strange. He told us tonight that he only had a few vials."

Aurelia shrugged. "Nope. Here, I'll show you."

He followed her to the basement where his attention immediately fell on the wall of almost dead plants. However, it wasn't the dead ones that he was looking at. The one plant still alive had taken over. There were vines with vibrant flowers winding across almost every shelf, up to the ceiling and along the wall above the shelves.

"This was the first living thing we tested it on. Severus was the second."

The look Kingsley shot her was incredulous.

"Completely barmy," Aurelia said shaking her head. "He could have killed himself."

"He didn't do any additional testing?" He asked, touching one of the leaves.

"None at all."

"Reckless."

"He's got some sort of death wish, if you ask me."

Kinglsey dropped the vine and turned to look at the rest of her make shift potions lab. He spotted the only covered cauldron. "Why would he lie about this?"

"I don't know, but having you bring me a vial, he wanted you to know."

When Kingsley simply looked at her blankly, she shrugged. "I don't pretend to understand his motives, but he must have them. He's brilliant, you know."

"Brilliance and insanity are not that far apart."

"Do you really think he's inane?"

"Well, he's never been quite right since Lily died."

"Lily? Lily Potter?"

"Yes. You know it was him, right?"

"What was him?"

"Who told You-Know-Who about the prophecy."

It took her a moment and then she felt her whole body go heavy. "And she died because of it."

Kingsley leaned against the lab table. "Well, there were a number of factors."

"But he won't see it that way."

Kingsley didn't say anything.

"He blames himself for a lot, doesn't he?"

"All that guilt can drive a man insane." He took a moment looking at his shoes.

"What is it you see in him?" Kingsley asked slowly, making a point to not look at her.

"How do you mean?"

"He's … he's mean. Sarcastic and sour. He's a Death Eater, you know. And he's not even good looking."

Aurelia laughed. "Well, it's good to know you won't be falling in love with him."

Kingsley's head snapped up and he caught her eyes. "Are you falling in love with him?"

"I didn't say that."

"Are you?"

"No. I mean, I don't know. You don't see him here, do you?"

Kingsley took a demanding step toward her. "I'm here."

She didn't back down.

"Why couldn't you have fallen for someone like, like …"

"Like you?"

He faltered and took a small step back. "That's not what I meant."

Aurelia couldn't help the heat in her face, and her words. "Then what do you mean?"

"I just mean, I want to see you with someone kind and caring and normal. Not someone who probably won't even be around in a few years."

"I did," and she could feel her anger manifest into magic as little sparks on the tips of her fingers.

Kingsley finally closed the distance between then and grabbed her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I didn't- I wasn't thinking. I know you did and I wasn't trying to bring up painful … mffp."

Aurelia pressed her lips to his in a move that she wasn't sure was meant to prove a point or to just shut the man up. It only took a moment and his hands were wrapped in her hair, deepening the kiss. And then only a moment after that he was pushing her away rather forcefully.

When she opened her eyes she was met with a rather disgusted look on his face.

A small smile found it's way to Aurelia's lips. "That was horrible."

"Like kissing a sister or a too close cousin."

She couldn't help bursting out laughing. "Have much experience with that do you?"

He shoved her shoulders playfully. She stumbled back and caught herself, still laughing. Kingsley rub bed one big hand over his face and let out a warm b ark of laughter himself.

"I'm sorry. When we were in New York and Severus … well I didn't know what I was feeling. Apparently brotherly protection is something I didn't get too much experience with being an only child. I thought," he paused. "Well, I thought," he started again.

"Kingsley," she stopped him. "Let's go up, eat cookies and watch It's a Wonderful Life."

He smiled, thankful he didn't have to actually voice his thoughts. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Okay kid." And witch and wizard spent Christmas Eve watching Muggle Christmas movies.

_**Rabastan.**_

Rabastan was sitting on the bench in the main foyer of his brother and sister-in-law's home putting on his boots when the sudden nausea hit him. He loved his brother, there was no denying that. He had on many occasion fought for him, lied for him and killed for him. But he had a different kind of loyalty to the Dark Lord. It was that internal struggle of which loyalty was stronger that was upsetting his stomach.

It was Rody who was in trouble. Not directly. It was Bellatrix. And to be perfectly honest, no one was denying Bella's insanity. She was crazy. Rabastan had a sort of sad respect for his older brother. It took a lot to stay with someone who had completely lost their grasp of reality. Azkaban had been horrible, he had served the exact same time as Rody and Bella, which begged the question of how stable the dark witch was prior to going. Rabastan knew how loyal Bella was to the Dark Lord, which was why the only real explanation was that she had truly gone off the deep end this time.

It had been several weeks since the Dark Lord had given him the task of finding Wilks. He had disappeared some time ago. It had seemed he had gone off on his own looking for something. Rabastan wasn't sure if the Dark Lord had sent him or not, but either way, he wasn't saying and Rabastan wasn't asking.

Two nights ago he was getting some air and had decided to walk the grounds while he smoked. A sound had caught his attention just beyond the tree line. As it turned out, it was some sort of wild dog that was scavenging. That's when he came upon the remains of what appeared to be a human. It was difficult to tell who as most of the flesh had been eaten. After a few identification spells it was confirmed that the remains belonged to Wilks. At least his name would be cleared of being a traitor.

That was more than Rabastan could say for his sister-in-law. It worried him that his brother could get pulled into the fray. That he didn't want, but he also didn't want to withhold information from his Master.

When the nausea finally passed, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. The tobacco calmed his nerves and stomach. There was a low creaking of a floorboard up above his head. Someone was awake. He sighed and stood, dropping his barely smoked cigarette to the granite tile and crushed it with the toe of his boot. He threw on his cloak and went to the door, only pausing a moment when he heard another sound at the top of the staircase. He sighed. There was no way he could go through with it if he had to face his brother.

He opened the door and closed it as quietly as he could. The freshly fallen snow crunched under his boots and he knew he was leaving prints in the otherwise pristine plane. The sun hadn't even begun to peek over the horizon, not that it would do much good, the cloud cover was dense, had been for weeks.

He finally made it to the gate at the edge of the Lestrange grounds. He pulled his left sleeve back, revealing the mark of where his allegiance lied. He touched his wand to the scull and dissaperated.

His feet hit the ground with almost no sound. The snow was heavier her, still falling and muffling sound. There was a fire going inside the manor, he noted as he spotted the smoke flowing from the chimney but there was an eerie calm and quiet. At least he wouldn't be waking anyone up, well, anyone of any importance. To be perfectly honest, he wasn't even sure the Dark Lord slept. He shook his head, clearing that thought and trotted up the grass to the Manor.

In the entry way, he was greeted by Nagini. The giant snake looked as if she had been waiting for him, which was a bit unsettling. He followed the snake into the library and stopped short while she curled up at her Master's bare feet.

"My Lord," he said as he kneeled on one knee. He looked up to the ashen face of his Master. "I have distressing news."

"You have found Wilks." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, he's dead. It was more the manner in which I found him that was distressing." He waited until he saw the interest flash across the Dark Lord's features. "I found pieces of him in the woods on Rody and Bella's land. Bella has been known to dispose of … transgressions there."

"Do you believe Bella to be responsible?"

"My Lord, I am withholding my judgment until more information is collected. I haven't brought it to either of their attention. I wanted to wait for your instruction. I do know that Bella is loyal to only you, and if she was responsible, there must be a good reason."

The wizard laughed out loud. The sound sent a chill up Rabastan's spine. "You would throw anyone under the cutting block if it meant to save you or your brother's hide."

A knock on the door saved Rabastan from the rest of this questioning. The Dark Lord took a quick moment before hissing, "Enter."

It was Severus. He entered the room without even glancing in Rabastan's direction, and he was instantly mad at the wizard as he gracefully kneeled at their master's feet. No one should be able to move like that.

"Well Severus," their Lord began after Severus stood. "It seems Wilks hadn't gone as far as I thought."

"You've found him."

"Yes."

Rabastan felt himself get even angrier. It was he would found the missing Death Eater, and yet again, he wasn't going to be getting any credit.

"It seems he has shown up in pieces at Rody and Bella's estate."

Severus didn't look surprised which only did to deepen Rabastan's annoyance. Everything Severus did annoyed him.

"Would you like me to take any action?"

The dark wizard took a long moment contemplating. "No," he finally said. "I will address it at dinner. It is Christmas after all." The smile wasn't anything but evil. He turned back to Rabastan. "You're dismissed. I look forward to seeing you and your bother at dinner this evening."

Rabastan bowed and was still frustrated that he didn't have Severus' grace. Shutting the door behind him, he realized he was being tested. The Dark Lord had never told him to keep the information from his brother, neither did he specifically instruct him to say anything. Once outside the Manor he lit another cigarette. If he warned his brother it might be perceived as a betrayal to the Dark Lord and if he didn't it would certainly be seen as a betrayal to his brother.

The growl that started deep in his chest didn't help at all. This was going to be a very stressful day.


End file.
